2 Correspondants qui se détestent!
by Black-Shika
Summary: Quand deux personnes qui se détestent plus que tout s'envoient des lettres sans le savoir... A votre avis ça donne quoi?
1. L'Inscription

Deux correspondants qui se détestent… !

Chapitre 1: L'inscription

POV normal

Comme tous les matins Sakura se leva en retard, elle se prépara en quatrième vitesse et fila au lycée. Sakura était en dernière année de lycée et avait 19 ans. Elle mesurait 1m73. Ses cheveux était châtain claire au reflets de miel et lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux de couleur vert émeraude faisait tombé tout les garçon de son lycée, ce qui agaçait son grand frère trop protecteur avec elle, sauf un : Shaolan Li. Il était bien connu que ces deux ne pouvait pas s'encadrait, Shaolan éprouvait beaucoup plus de haine envers Sakura depuis que c'était elle qui avait gagné lors du jugement dernier et qu'elle avait en sa possession toute les cartes de Clow dernièrement transformait en cartes de Sakura.

Après un sprint super rapide, Sakura arriva avec 10 minutes d'avance au lycée. Dans sa course qui la rendait à la classe, elle bouscula quelqu'un, les deux personnes tombèrent à terre. Sakura regarda qui avait-elle bousculé. A son horreur c'était son pire ennemi. Son sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir renversé quelqu'un s'envola aussitôt.

Sakura : NAN MAIS TU POURRAIS PAS REGARDER OU TU MARCHES!

Shaolan : ET C'EST TOI QUI DIT CA ! C'EST LA MEILLEURE CA! (on dirait qu'elle raconte une blague! Mdr ça me fait penser au sketch de Gad Elameh «la cigarette»)

Beaucoup d'élèves c'étaient rassemblait autour d'eux alertait par leurs cris. Tous restaient silencieux en entendant leur dispute.

Shaolan : Il serai temps que tu apprennes à te servir de se qui s'appelle un réveil, il faut évoluer dans la vie!

Sakura : Je sais très bien me servir d'un réveil!

Shaolan : Alors pourquoi se retard? il dit ça avec un sourire triomphant.

Sakura : Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre!

A cause de l'attroupement soudain des élèves, un surveillant qui s'appelait Daisuke arriva pour voir se qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il vit la cause de tout ça il fit une mine découragé et dit :

Daisuke: Sakura Shaolan! Encore vous deux! Il n'y a plus rien à voir les autres retourné dans vos classes!

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient partis il continua.

Daisuke: Quand allez vous cessez de vous comportait comme deux gamins à vous chamaillez dés que vous êtes à proximité?

Shaolan: Le gamin ici ce n'est pas moi! en regardant Sakura.

Sakura: Ca veux dire quoi ça? Je te signal que c'est toi qui a commencer à parler du réveil et à me provoquer!

Shaolan: C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans et qui a commencé à crier

Sakura: T'es vraiment qu'un

Daisuke intervint: Ca suffit vous deux! J'entend encore parlait de vous deux et vous êtes en retenu ensemble pendant une semaine! C'est clair!

Sakura et Shaolan : Oui --

Ils partirent rejoindrent leur classe. Aucun ne parla. Ils s'assirent à leur place, le professeur arriva et le cours de maths commença au grand désarroi de Sakura qui avait beaucoup de problème avec cette matière et ça depuis toujours. La pause arriva, Sakura rejoignit Tomoyo et Eriol qui n'était pas dans la même classe cette année.

Sakura: Ohayoo Tomoyo, Eriol!

Tomoyo: Salut!

Eriol: S'lut.

Tomoyo: J'ai eu vent de se qui c'est passé ce matin, tu t'es encore accroché avec Shaolan.

Sakura: Je vois pas en quoi c'est une nouvelle, il me porte sur les nerfs! C'est plus fort que moi quand je le vois j'ai une soudaine envie de meurtre!

Eriol: Tiens quand on parle du loup.

En effet Shaolan arrivait pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, Eriol. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, avant qu'il n'arrive, pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre les deux ''gamins''. Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude.

POV Sakura

J'en ai marre de Shaolan il faut toujours qu'il me rabaisse devant tout le monde. A chaque fois c'est pareil, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il me détestait autant. Avec le temps, sa haine et ces réflexions blessante j'ai commencé moi aussi à le haïr alors qu'au départ je ne cherchait qu'à devenir son amie rien de plus.

Et voilà après chaque dispute je me repose les même question: Pourquoi cette haine! Comme tous les soirs je passe par le parc pingouin pour faire le point, me détendre. Je vais m'asseoir au banc habituel. A cette heure si il n'y a jamais personne. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs beaucoup de batailles contre les cartes de Clow se sont déroulés ici même. C'est aussi ici que j'ai rencontrer Shaolan pour la première fois. Déjà à ce moment là il me détestait sans me connaître, encore et toujours la même question Pourquoi? ça en deviens risible de me poser toujours la même question sans pour autant trouver une réponse non? Des fois je me dit que je suis d'une stupidité inouï de me tracassait autant à ce sujet. Perdu dans mes pensés je n'avait pas vu qu'un homme de mon âge, au regard noisette et froid, au cheveux chocolat et ébouriffés venait d'arrivé au parc pingouin. Ouf Shaolan ne m'a pas vu. Je n'ai vraiment pas la foi de me disputer maintenant. Il s'assoit à l'autre bout du parc. Je me lève en ne faisant aucun bruit pour attirer son attention, il semble lui aussi perdu dans ces pensées. Je pars mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite alors je décide donc de partir faire un tour au centre ville. Sur le chemin je vois un nouveau magasin. C'est plutôt une agence. Je rentre et je suis surprise, il n'y a aucun client. Je m'approche du comptoir.

Sakura: Excusez moi

Réceptionniste: Oui? Puis-je vous renseigner?

Sakura: Oui je voulais juste savoir ce qu'était cette agence parce que c'est la première fois que je la vois.

Réceptionniste: Oui je comprends. Comme toute réceptionniste qui se respect j'vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Hikari. Cette agence est un centre de rencontre entre jeune.

Sakura: o0

Hikari: Pour être plus précise nous faisons remplir un questionnaire à des célibataires volontaires et voulant trouver quelqu'un, ensuite nous étudions chaque dossier et enquêtons c'est une question de sécurité pour les personnes, aussi pour être sûre que personne n'est mal intentionné. Ensuite quand nous pensons avoir trouver chaussure à votre pied nous vous contactons.

Sakura: Oui j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de ça. Ensuite vous organisé une rencontre entre les deux personnes.

Hikari: Non, nous sommes différents des autres.

Sakura: Comment ça?

Hikari: Nous n'organisons aucune rencontre car certaines personnes sont réticentes à l'idée de voir des inconnus. Donc nous leur donnons à chacun un pseudo. Et les deux personnes doivent s'écrire des lettres, en gros doivent correspondrent. Et si jamais ils veulent se rencontrer il faut d'abord qu'ils passent par nous pour plus de sécurité.

Sakura: C'est intéressant! Mais j'ai encore une question: Pour les lettres comment on fait? Il faut avoir l'adresse de la personne.

Hikari: Non car là aussi vous devez passer par nous. Nous vous donnons un bipeur pour vous dire lorsque vous recevez une lettre.

Sakura: C'est très intéressant je vais m'inscrire! C'est combien?

Hikari: C'est 20 Yens. (Comme je ne sais pas combien équivaut un yens en euro on va dire que 1yens1euro)

Sakura: Tenez.

Hikari: Il faut que vous remplissiez ce formulaire.

Sakura: OK!

Je remplis donc les papiers que Hikari me tendait:

Nom: Kinomoto

Prénom: Sakura

Age: 19ans

Adresse: 53 rue de Konoha

Hobbies: Chant, dessin, sport, roller

Je déteste: Les maths et…

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre? Huuumm je sais.

Je déteste: Les maths et Shaolan Li.

J'aime: Ma famille, mes amis, la période du Hanami et la musique

La chose que je regrette le plus: Ma mère

Emploi: Lycéenne en dernière année

Situation familiale: J'ai un père et un grand frère et ma mère est décédé

Je continuais de remplir ce formulaire qui n'en finissait pas. Une fois cette tâcha accomplis, Hikari me donna le bipeur et me dit que j'étais leur première cliente étant donné qu'il avait ouvert aujourd'hui. Elle me dit aussi que je serai bipé dés que quelqu'un me correspondant s'inscrira.

Je rentrai chez moi à 18h. La maison était déserte. Toya était parti à un rendez-vous avec Melle Moroe. Il formait un beau couple ces deux là. Quand à mon père lui ne rentrerais que dans 1 mois puisqu'il ne pouvait pas quitter ses fouilles comme ça quand il voulait. Mon père est Archéologue. Dans la chambre, comme à son habitude, Kéro dormait. Je mis mon pyjama et m'endormi, j'étais fatigué de cette journée, je n'avais pas faim, ce qui était rare.

POV Shaolan

Enfin cette journée plus que crevante ce termine. Il y a pas à dire j'ai beau être bon élève j'en ai marre du lycée. Il est tôt j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, j'vais faire un tour au parc pingouin ça fais hyper longtemps que j'ai pas été là-bas. Je m'assois sur un banc. Je me suis encore disputé avec Sakura aujourd'hui. J'y peux rien à chaque fois que je la voix c'est bizarre mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de la haine mais bon c'est comme ça depuis que je la connais. Au début je la considéré comme une rivale pour les cartes. Elle, elle tentait désespérément de devenir mon amie et moi à pars lui montrait de la haine je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Maintenant elle aussi me hait et c'est pas plus mal. C'est devenu une habitude pour nous de nous disputer et de se rabaisser. J'aimerai bien un jour avoir une discussion tranquille avec elle, mais elle trouverai ça louche, elle ne me fera jamais confiance. Oh et puis tanpis ! Zut j'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille! Là! C'est alors que sortant de mes pensées je la vis. Elle était au parc elle aussi. Elle partait. Je pus voir son visage, il était triste et on pouvait aussi y voir de petites larmes au coin de ces magnifiques yeux émeraude! Hé oh faut que je me ressaisisse! Non, je pas peux la laisser comme ça, si elle fait une mauvaise rencontre ou quoi? Non faut que j'arrête de penser à elle! Et si elle était dans cet état à cause de moi? Aujourd'hui je n'y ais pas été de main morte! Raaah j'vais la suivre seulement pour avoir bonne conscience n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses. Je la suis donc, elle ne m'a pas remarqué, encore heureux sinon je me voix mal lui dire que je m'inquiété et pas en même temps, bref que je me faisait un débat à moi tout seul. (Il a pété un câble le shao là!) Je la vois rentrer dans un magasin. J'allais continuer d'avancer lorsque quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule. Je me retournai aussitôt, c'était Eriol.

Eriol: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon vieux?

Shaolan: Heu…Rien…Je me baladais. C'est tout, je ne suivais personne…

Eriol: Hummm. Bon je dois te parler.

Shaolan: Viens chez moi on sera plus tranquille.

Eriol: Ca roule.

Plus tard chez moi

Shaolan: Bon de quoi voulais tu me parler?

Eriol: Ne t'énerve surtout pas!

Shaolan:0o

Eriol: Je voulais te parler de Sakura!

Shaolan: Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux me parler de cette fille stupide!

Eriol: Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sakura est loin d'être stupide. Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît.

Shaolan: Alors accouche.

Eriol: J'y viens. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Sakura se confie beaucoup à moi et surtout à Tomoyo vu que c'est sa meilleure amie. Et hier elle nous a dis que demain ce serais l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère.

Shaolan: je ne vois pas ce que ça change des autres années.

Eriol: Tu es vraiment dépourvu de cœur ou tu le fais exprès! Demain cela fera 15 ans que sa mère est morte.

Shaolan: Et?

Eriol: Je te demanderais donc de ne pas te disputer avec elle, et même si tu peux… de l'ignorer. Elle n'aura certainement le cœur à la dispute demain, même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître elle n'est pas si forte que tu le crois. Je sais que tu la porte pas dans ton cœur mais si demain tu profitais de ce jour pour la brisée je ne te le pardonnerais pas!

Shaolan: Tu me prends pour qui à la fin?

Eriol: Je te fais confiance et je voulais juste te prévenir pour ne pas que tu fasse de gaffe.

Shaolan: Ouais c'est compris t'inquiète!

Eriol: Sur ce je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Tomoyo

Shaolan: C'est le grand amour entre vous deux à ce que je vois.

Eriol: Arrête tu vas me faire rougir!

Shaolan: T'es pas croyable Eriol. Allez file sinon tu vas être en retard et elle va te tuer, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

Eriol: Je suis ton seul ami!

Eriol parti vers 19h. Il était temps pour moi d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement comme tout les soirs avant d'aller dormir. Je tapais sur les sacs avec tellement de force que j'ai changer deux fois de sac parce qu'il de déchirais. C'est alors que je mis à penser à Sakura, cela faisait 15 ans que sa mère était morte, ça doit être dure. Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un, mon père, seulement moi je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne sais ce qui est le plus douloureux, de connaître ces parents et de les voir mourir mais au moins on les aurais connu, ou bien de grandir sans les avoir connu et de vivre avec ce regret. Je ne sais pas et ça me travail depuis longtemps ce truc. Bon il est 22h il serait peut être temps que j'aille dormir.

POV Sakura

Ce matin contre toute attente je me levais, à l'heure sans utiliser de réveil, à 6h du matin. Puisque aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, en effet c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de maman. Cela fait quinze ans, quinze ans qu'elle est partie. Je m'habille je ne fais pas trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kéro. Mais il est déjà debout.

Kéro: Bonjour Sakura

Sakura: Salut.

Kéro: Ca va?

Sakura: Oui ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

Kéro: Ben parce que aujourd'hui…

Sakura retenant ces larmes: Ne t'inquiète pas Kéro… Tout… va bien…

Kéro: Sakura, tu sais des fois cela fait du bien de se confier et de pleurer.

Sakura ne tenant plus: Si tu savais combien elle me manque…_en pleure, des grosse larmes_…elle me manque tellement…snif Quand j'étais petite…_sanglot_…elle me disais qu'elle serais toujours là…Pourquoi nous a-t-elle laissé?... Kéro j'ai si mal _snif._

Kéro c'était transformé, et j'étais accroché a son cou, je pleurais, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer J'allais finir par être en retard alors que je m'étais levé si tôt. Petit à petit je me calmai.

Kéro: Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'école, tu vas être en retard Saki.

Sakura: Oui tu as raison.

Je me releva et descendis, sortis et enfila mais roller. Je ne suis pas passé par la cuisine, je n'avais pas faim et je ne me sentais pas de voir mon frère et mon père avec mon visage triste et encore humide à cause des larmes. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Je roulais dans l'allée des cerisiers, c'était si beau à voir, seulement mon cœur lui était triste et ce spectacle ne le réchauffait pas. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que quelqu'un marchait à côté de moi depuis une ou deux minutes. Lorsque je tourné la tête je le vis, Shaolan. C'est alors que je me décidai à parler.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur et la foi de me disputer!

Shaolan: Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer.

Sakura: Comment pourrai-je te croire, tu me détestes, et me voir dans cet état serait une bonne occasion de me détruire le moral. Tu vas pouvoir t'en donnais à cœur joie aujourd'hui.

Shaolan: Alors tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas de cœur?

Sakura: En tout cas c'est ce que tu m'as prouvé à mainte reprise!

Après ces paroles je rouler un peu plus vite pour le distancer. J'arrivais en classe avec 5 minutes d'avance. A huit heures le cours commença.

POV Shaolan

En entendant ces paroles je fut blessé. En temps normal je l'aurais rembaré, et une autre dispute aurait éclaté, mais bon d'un côté elle avait pas tort si Eriol ne m'avait pas dis quelle jour on était j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion. Bon faudrait que je me bouge, j'vais rater le cours sinon. J'arrivai en cours avec une minute de retard mais la prof m'accepta étant donné que c'était la première fois que j'étais en retard. Le cours commença, contrairement à d'habitude je n'écoutais pas le cours. Je pensé à ce que m'avais dit Sakura plus tôt, le faite qu'elle n'avait pas tors me travaillais, était ce vrai que je n'avais pas de cœur à ce point? Cette question me torturait l'esprit. Comment trouver la réponse à cette question! Faudrait que je parle à Eriol. A la pause je le trouver en compagnie de Tomoyo je ne voulais pas les déranger. Je passai donc ma journée seule. Sakura elle resté avec Naoko puisque Chiharu avait la même occupation que Tomoyo : rester avec leur petit copain. Mais oui voilà la solution! Nan faut pas rêver je veux pas une petite amie! Mais une amie, qui ne me connaît pas ainsi que ma réputation de cœur de pierre. Elle pourrait me découvrir et lorsque nous serions bons amis j'lui poserais la question qui me torture tant l'esprit. Mais comment trouvé une amie? Bon déjà un poids en moins. Je rentrai chez moi et posais mon sac dans ma chambre. J'avais la dalle, mais bon en allant dans la cuisine je me suis rappelé que le frigo était vide! (Pauvre shao). A cette heure ci les magasins ne sont pas fermés, une chance pour moi. C'est les bras chargés que je vis une agence de rencontre. J'allais rentrer quand je me ravisai vite. C'était stupide de passé par une agence. Il ne fallait pas se fier à ses attrapes- nigauds!

POV Normal

Une semaine passa et Sakura allais tous les jours à l'agence pour voir si' il n'y avait personne qui lui correspondait. A chaque fois elle passait des heures à discuter avec Hikari. Les deux filles étaient à présent amies. Ce jour là Sakura alla à l'agence un peu plus tôt cette fois si. Elle avait séché son cours de sport. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'y aller alors qu'elle était fatiguée.

Sakura: Ohayo Hikari !

Hikari: Bonjour Sakura! Tu arrive bien tôt aujourd'hui!

Sakura: C'est parce que j'ai séché mon cours de sport!

Hikari: Comment? Tu ne devrais pas!

Sakura: Oui mais j'étais fatigué et puis je suis très forte en sport donc je ne manquerai rien.

Hikari: Ca va pour cette fois.

Sakura: Alors toujours personne pour moi?

Hikari: Non toujours pas je suis désolé Saki.

Sakura: Ce n'est pas grave Hikari. Je peux t'aider un peu?

Hikari: Oui range les feuilles qu'il y a sur la table du fond par ordre alphabétique s'il te plaît.

Sakura: Ok ça roule!

Sakura rangeait donc les feuilles qui étaient des formulaires d'inscription rempli. En les rangeant, elle vit le nom de son amie Naoko.

Sakura: Quand est ce que Naoko c'est inscrite?

Hikari: Tu la connais?

Sakura: Oui c'est une amie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain. On est les deux seules de notre petit groupe à n'avoir personne dans notre vie sentimentale.

Hikari: oh je comprends ! Tant mieux pour les affaires!

Sakura: Oui tu as raison! Et toi es-tu célibataire?

Hikari: Oui malheureusement.

Sakura: Tu recherches quoi comme type de garçons?

Hikari: Tout d'abord je voudrais qu'il soit calme, attentionné, qu'il me fasse rire, qu'il me comprenne, Qu'il ne me fasse pas souffrir avec des histoires débiles. Et surtout qu'il ait beaucoup de charmes.

Sakura: Ne cherche plus!

Hikari: Pourquoi?

Sakura: Tu viens de me décrire trait pour trait le meilleure ami de mon frère, c'est aussi un ami. Si tu es d'accord je peux te le présenter. -

Hikari les yeux plein d'étoiles: Tu ferais ça pour moi?

Sakura: Oui bien sûre ! Passe chez moi… Disons Samedi soir, tu mangeras à la maison, lui aussi il est prévu qu'il vienne.

Hikari: Oui mais quel âge il a? Parce que je ne voudrais pas sortir avec un plus jeune que moi.

Sakura: Il va avoir 25 ans dans deux mois. Et toi tu as quel âge?

Hikari: Tout va bien j'ai eu 24 ans le mois dernier.

Sakura alors c'est arrangé.

Les heures passèrent et Sakura rentra chez elle où l'attendait ses devoirs. Kéro lui dormait comme toujours. Son frère n'était pas encore rentrer comme tout les soirs.

POV Shaolan

Une semaine est passée et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ''d'amie''. Peut-être que je devrais me renseigner chez cette agence. J'y perds rien. Je partis donc voir cette agence qui a tant de demande ces derniers temps.

Shaolan: B'jour!

Femme: Bonjour! Voulez-vous que je vous renseigne ?

Shaolan: Madame, Est-ce que c'est possible par cette agence de se faire une amie?

Femme: J'préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom Hikari, parce que Madame ça fait vieille --. Oui bien sûr que vous pouvez.

Hikari m'expliqua tout en détaille. Je remplie son formulaire. Lorsqu'elle le prit pour le lire, elle dit.

Hikari: Tu me fais un peu penser à une cliente qui c'est inscrit il y a longtemps. Elle aussi ne souhaite pas tout de suite rencontrer la personne. Je vais examiner vos dossiers et je te biperais plus tard pour te dire.

Je partis donc de l'agence pour entrer chez moi. Je regarder toute les deux secondes pour voir si je n'avais pas été bipé par Hikari. Malheureusement non.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé non pas par mon réveil mais par un bip inconnu. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me fallut bien cinq minute pour comprendre. Le bipeur de l'agence sonnait. Je sautai immédiatement dessus. Enfin, ils m'ont trouvés une correspondante…La journée s'annonçait meilleure que les précédentes.


	2. Premières lettres, premiers échanges

Chapitre 2: Premières lettres, premiers échanges

POV Sakura

Bip Bip Bip!

Saleté de réveil! Une seconde! Ce n'est pas mon réveil! C'est… le bipeur! S'il vous plaît mon Dieu si vous existez faites que se soit parce que j'ai un nouveau correspondant! Pitié! Bon où est-ce que je l'ai mis déjà? Wouaaaa j'commence à paniquer là! Nan faut que je reste zen ! Je respire un grand coup et c'est bon. Je vais suivre la sonnerie! Quelle bonne idée pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eu plus tôt! --"

Bip Bip Bip!

Sakura: Oui ça va on a compris! Arrêtes toi de sonner!

Kéro: C'est quoi tout ce bruit?

Sakura: C'est mon bipeur il sonne et je le trouve pas! TT

Kéro: C'est pas cette chose qui est dans ta chaussure et qui clignote?

Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma chaussure!

Kéro: (sueur manga derrière la tête) Heu…Je ne sais pas du tout!

Sakura: KEROOOO!

Kéro: C'est mon nom !

Sakura: Bon c'est pas grave voyons voir le message

_**Ohayo Saki! C'est pour te dire que j'ai enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied enfin je pense! Voila passe aujourd'hui après tes cours, et ne sèche pas le sport!**_

_**Hikari**_

Enfin une bonne journée qui commence. Même cet imbécile de Shaolan ne pourra pas gâcher ma bonne humeur. Hum en tout cas je l'espère--. Woé j'vais être en retard!

Sakura: Je te laisse Kéro sinon je serai encore en retard! Zut et zut. Pas le choix je vais devoir mettre la gomme avec mes rollers tt.

Kéro: Arrête de parler et va en cours vite!

Ce qu'il peu être autoritaire des fois. J'ai hâte de raconter à Tomoyo et Eriol! Bon allez direction lycée!

Evidemment, comme d'habitude je suis arrivé juste à l'heure. Je dois attendre la pause pour parler avec Tomoyo tt. Et pour arranger les choses je suis en cours de maths. C'est décidé ce soir avant de rentré je passe à l'agence voir Hikari. J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de sympa le gars avec qui je vais correspondre. J'aimerais qu'il soit mignon pour quand je le verrais. Faudrait aussi qu'avec lui je puisse parlé littérature, sport, poésie, musique, art martiaux, enfin bref j'aimerai qu'on est les mêmes goûts.

POV Normal

Prof: Voyons…Pourquoi pas Miss Kinomoto? Venez au tableau résoudre cette équation!

Sakura sortant de sa rêverie: Hein? Heu…Oui…Alors heu…x-3/4 donc je dois remplacer x. Donc heu……………..

Prof: Je vois Miss Kinomoto que vous avez bien écouté le cours d'aujourd'hui. Vous resterez donc en colle se soir, retournez vous asseoir! Li au tableau!

Shaolan se leva et résolu l'équation en un temps records. Etant trop doué pour les maths le professeur n'aimait pas non plus Shaolan.

Prof: Li vous irez aussi en colle ce soir!

Shaolan: Mais enfin pourquoi? J'ai suivie le cours, j'ai résolu l'équation convenablement, et…

Prof: Suffit!

Shaolan: J'en ai ma claque de ce cours!

Prof: Ne soyez pas insolant!

Shaolan sortit de la classe en claquant la porte après avoir pris son sac.

Prof: Heu… Vous êtes viré de cours!

Sakura se retenant de rire: Sensei, Shaolan est déjà partit…

Prof: Et puis vous aussi tiens je vous vire de cours!

Sakura sortit de classe elle aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la cours.

Shaolan: Non mais quelle con ce prof! On sait tous qu'il ne peut pas me blairer depuis le début. Pff et l'autre gourde qui ne sait même pas résoudre une équation aussi simple.

Sakura qui arriva au mauvais moment: Tu sait ce qu'elle te dit la gourde?

Shaolan se retourna et vit Sakura qui venait de le rejoindre. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il n'est pas sentit sa présence. Sakura était vraiment devenu experte au contrôle de son aura magique.

Shaolan: Si je comprends bien toi aussi il t'a viré?

Sakura: Woé tt! Mais bon vu l'insolence dont j'ai fait preuve je l'ai bien mérité.

Shaolan?

Sakura: Ben quand t'es partit en claquant la porte, il a dit exactement (imitant le prof) « Heu… Vous êtes viré de cours », j'ai répondu « Sensei, Shaolan est déjà partit » il m'a lancé un regard noir et ma viré de cours. Mais ça en valait la peine de voir sa tête. Mdrrrrr

Shaolan: Comment la chochotte et sainte nitouche Sakura a-t-elle pu répondre au prof?

Sakura avec une pointe méchanceté dans la voix: Je n'est jamais était comme tu dit! C'est toi qui t'es fait une autre image de moi.

Shaolan:…J'viens de remarquer que c'est la première fois que l'on a une conversation à peu prés normale sans s'insulter.

Sakura: Woé et la faute à qui?

Elle se leva et partit aussitôt ne laissant pas le temps à Shaolan de répliquer.

POV Shaolan

Non mais pour qui elle se prend! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas moi le responsable tout de même. Elle a le don de m'énerver, c'est plus fort que moi, elle me porte sur les nerfs! Je me casse du bahut ça me soule les cours. Tiens je pourrais aller à l'agence, ce matin ils m'ont envoyé un message. Ca fait assez longtemps, oui longtemps que je n'avais pas séché les cours seulement après deux heures.

Flash-back (en pov normal)

C'était peu de temps après que Shaolan sois arrivé à Tomoéda, Eriol lui n'était pas encore là. Grâce à son caractère extrêmement amicale, il s'intégrait très mal dans son école et avait séché les cours de l'après midi. Sakura, contrairement à Shaolan, avait toujours était gentille envers les nouveaux dans la classe. Elle essayait à tout pris d'être ami avec Shaolan. Celui-ci n'ayant jamais eu d'ami c'était forgé une carapace impénétrable.

Deux semaines après son arrivé à Tomoéda, Shaolan avait donc quitté les cours après deux heures. Sakura comme à son habitude s'inquiétait, elle demanda à l'administration son adresse pour avoir des nouvelles et lui passer les cours de la journée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment elle sonna…Personne ne répondait…Sakura affolée fit appelle à la carte du vol, la première qu'elle avait capturé. Elle s'envola jusqu'à la fenêtre de Shaolan, il n'y avait personne. Elle repartit, en passant devant le parc du roi pingouin. A sa grande surprise elle trouva, sur une balançoire, le regard dans le vide, Shaolan. Bien cinq minutes après son arrivée, Shaolan avait remarqué la présence de Sakura.

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Sakura: Rien je m'inquiétais, tu n'est pas venu en cours la fin de matinée et tout l'après- midi…

Shaolan: Et alors?

Sakura: Je suis passé chez toi mais t'y étais pas…C'est en rentrant chez moi que je t'ai vue.

Shaolan: Bon tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu me veux?

Sakura: Heu…Ben c'était juste pour savoir comment tu allais et aussi pour te donner les cours. Comme tu ne t'es lié d'amitié avec personne dans la classe je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le faire.

Shaolan:…

Sakura: Je suis sure que l'on pourrait devenir les meilleurs amis du monde!

Shaolan: Bon écoute petite prétentieuse!

Sakura s'énervant: Pourquoi me traites-tu de prétentieuse?

Shaolan: C'est ce que tu es! Tu prétends pouvoir devenir mon ami! Mais tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais rien de moi! Tu crois que tout va toujours être tout rose ou blanc mais tu te trompes, tu es bien naïve. Tu veux être ami avec n'importe qui sans prendre le temps de connaître la personne d'abord. Un jour ça te jouera des tours. Quand à moi je n'ai peut être pas envie de devenir ami avec une prétentieuse, une sainte ni touche, une débile.

Sakura en colère: Premièrement je ne suis pas comme tu dis! Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais! Et puis tu te crois parfait? Espèce de crétin!

Shaolan d'un ton méprisant: En tout cas c'est pas moi qui me tape des cartons en maths!

Sakura: Laisse moi te poser une question! C'est pour te sentir supérieur aux autres que tu rabaisses tous les gens autour de toi et même ceux qui t'apporte leur aide? C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton entourage! Mais laisse moi te dire un truc tant que tu agiras comme ça tu seras toujours plus bas que terre!

Shaolan:…

Sakura: Franchement je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien mais je me suis bien trompé à ton sujet! Tu me dégoûtes!

Shaolan: Que veux-tu personnes n'est parfait!

Sakura: Oui mais toi tu es bien pire, tu es un être abject, démunis de sentiment! Tu as un cœur glacé et dure, pire que la pierre!

(C'est qu'elle a de la répartit notre petite Sakura!)

La journée c'était terminé ainsi. Après ce jour Sakura et Shaolan était devenu les pires ennemis.

Fin du Flash-back

POV Sakura

Non mais vraiment, sa réflexion il aurait pu se la garder quand même! Après tout c'est entièrement de sa faute si on en est là! Enfin bref, j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi avant le prochain cours. Je me dirige vers le tableau d'absence des profs. Quoi! Ai-je rêvé? Quoique si je rêvais éveillé ce serait grave --! Il y a bien marqué que mes profs de chimie, d'anglais et de japonais sont absents! Woé! Plus de cours pour aujourd'hui! Je vais pouvoir passer à l'agence plus tôt! Zut j'oubliais ma colle ce soir tt. TANT PIS! J'y vais pas!

POV Normal

Cependant une autre personne avait fait la même chose en pensant sécher les cours. En effet, Shaolan sortait de l'agence de Hikari avec un sourire ravi. Oui vous ne rêvait pas, il souriait. Il pourrait enfin comme il le souhaitait avoir une confidente anonyme, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Peut être que cela va se passer autrement, en bien ou en mal…

POV Sakura

Sakura: Konnichiwa Hikari!

Hikari: Salut Sakura Tu tombe bien. Je t'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien et dont je suis sure sera digne de toi.

Sakura: Tu en parles comme si j'allais me marier. Je serais juste amie avec lui rien de plus…

Hikari: C'est vrai ce mensonge?

Sakura: Bon d'accord pour l'instant mais après peut être que…

Hikari: Tu vois j'avais raison!

Sakura: Oui mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je me suis inscrite!

Hikari: Oui ! D'ailleurs viens t'asseoir je vais t'expliquer plusieurs choses.

Sakura s'exécuta et s'assit donc autour d'une table dans le fond de la salle, cela ressemblait plus à un salon.

Hikari: Alors le pseudo du correspondant est Lionel. Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas le droit de te montrer de photo ni de te dire son véritable nom.

Sakura: De toute façon je ne préfèrerais pas le rencontrer maintenant, j'aimerais le connaître d'abords.

Hikari: C'est tout à fait normal et très prudent. Donc je disais, pour vous échangez les lettres il vous faut passer par l'agence, vous déposez vos lettres et ensuite nous bipons le destinataire. Voilà, tu as des questions?

Sakura: Pas pour le moment.

Hikari: Ok

Sakura: Ah oui j'en ai une. Qui doit écrire en premier?

Hikari: Hé bien nous utilisons la galanterie.

Sakura?

Hikari: C'est l'homme qui doit commencer à écrire les lettres, c'est une sorte d'invitation à correspondre.

Sakura: Sait-tu quand est-ce que je recevrais la première lettre?

Hikari: D'habitude les gars écrivent très vite. Tu auras sûrement ta lettre demain. De toute façon je te bip à chaque fois que tu reçois une lettre et lorsque tu ne peux pas venir la chercher tout de suite, tu as un casier où elles sont rangées.

Sakura: Ok. Au fait, viens vers 20h ce soir.

Hikari: Je serais là . J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer ton ami.

Je quitte l'agence avec un immense sourire au lèvre pour deux raisons, la première j'ai enfin un correspondant et la deuxième c'est que Yukito va peut être être casé! Ces derniers temps, il était un peu seul étant donné que Toya multiplier rendez-vous sur rendez vous avec Melle Moroe.

POV Normal

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ce la devait sûrement être Hikari. Sakura avait un plan en tête, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rate. Sinon elle s'en voudrait à mort. Elle demanda donc à Yukito d'aller ouvrir à son amie.

POV Yukito

Yukito: Ok Saki, j'vais ouvrir!

En ouvrant la porte je fus éblouis par la beauté et la grâce de la personne se trouvant devant moi. Impossible que cela puisse être une humaine, j'en suis sûre cette femme est un ange tombé du ciel. Elle portait une robe noire, à fine bretelle, lui arrivant aux genoux, qui lui allait très bien. Je restais scotché à ses yeux d'un noir intense et si beau. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Je la regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais une femme.

Yukito: Heu… Z'êtes l'amie… de… de Sak'ra?

Elle devait sans doute me prendre pour un idiot. Je n'ai même pas pu articuler une phrase entière incluant sujet verbe complément tt.

Hikari: Oui, je suis Hikari.

Yukito: Je suis Yukito.

Hikari: Sakura m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Yukito: Ah bon….

Hikari: En bien je vous rassure elle m'a dit que du bien de vous.

Faites moi penser à remercier mille fois Sakura. C'est fou ce qu'elle est douée c'te petite. Petite qui en passant a 19 ans --! Je la fis donc entrer dans le salon où Sakura et le reste de sa famille l'attendait.

Sakura: Tout le monde je vous présente Hikari. Et Hikari je te présente mon frère Toya c'est le grand nigaud là bas, la c'est Fujitaka mon père et voici Yukito c'est celui qui t'a fait entrer.

Hikari: Oui nous nous sommes déjà présenté.

Yukito: Hum… Heu… Oui.

POV Normal

Sakura ne manqua pas le trouble que semblait avoir Yukito en adressant la parole à Hikari. Elle n'avait jamais vu Yukito perdre ses moyens devant une femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça et elle se dit que finalement ce n'était pas un cas désespéré. Le repas se passa bien. Toya sortait des blagues zéro à tout bout de champ. Sakura le frappa à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait « Petit Monstre ». Il ne faut pas changer les habitudes qu'il disait.

POV Sakura

Toya: Comment vous avez fait connaissance vous et ma sœur?

Oh non mais quelle mongolien ce Toya! Si papa et lui apprennent comment je l'ai connu c'est sûr je ne pourrais jamais correspondre tt. Ils n'aiment pas les rencontre par correspondance, remarquez je les comprends mais là c'est sécurisé quand même.

Hikari: Heu je travaille dans une agence et…

Ca y est je suis fini… Adieux monde cruel… J'étais si jeune, j'avais toute la vie devant moi encore…Mais je vais mourir par l'incompréhension et la débilité de mon frère…

Hikari: Dans une agence de rencontre par correspondance…

Je vais bientôt rendre l'âme… J'attends que la foudre de mon frère s'abatte… Nan j'en fait pas un peu trop, nan. C'est vraiment horrible quand il s'énerve pour rien en plus.

Hikari: Oui…heu… (Voyant le visage méfiant et coléreux de Toya) Une de ses amies était venu se renseigner et elle l'avait accompagné et de fil en aiguille on est devenu amie.

Dieu te bénisse Hikari! Je vais vivre! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! Non je n'en fais toujours pas trop! La fin du repas approche, je suis curieuse de savoir si il va lui proposer de la raccompagner. Hahaha que je suis calculatrice!

Sakura: Hikari tu m'avais dis la dernière fois que tu habitais assez loin non?

Hikari: Heu… Oui mais…

Sakura: C'est très dangereux pour une femme de rentrer seule la nuit. N'est-ce pas Yukito? Il serait plus prudent que quelqu'un te raccompagne. N'est-ce pas Yukito!

Yukito: Absolument. Je vous raccompagne! Enfin si vous n'êtes pas contre…

Hikari: Non bien sure j'en serais ravi.

Mouhahaha que je suis forte! Et voilà le tour est joué si après ça ils sortent pas ensemble ces deux là je ne m'appelle plus Sakura Kinomoto!

POV Normal

Le lendemain du fameux dîner, Hikari arriva à son travail toute contente. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui attendait l'ouverture de l'agence. Ce quelqu'un en question n'était autre que Shaolan.

Hikari: Salut! Tu es assez en avance aujourd'hui. Pourtant tu n'as pas de cours nous sommes Samedi.

Shaolan: Oui mais je voulais donner la lettre le plus tôt possible, alors voilà. Tu penses que j'aurai une réponse quand?

Hikari: Généralement les premières réponses arrivent très vite.

Shaolan: Ce serais cool si elle arrivée aujourd'hui. Enfin bon il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Hikari: Effectivement.

POV Sakura

Dring Dring Dring

Sakura: Je vais répondre!

Sakura: Allo?

Hikari: Sakura, j'ai préféré t'appeler pour te le dire!

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Hikari: Ca y est le correspondant t'as écrit! Viens vite chercher ta lettre ! Elle m'a l'aire longue!

Sakura: Ok j'arrive!

Je n'y crois pas, aussi vite. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Longue? Je me demande ce qu'il me raconter dedans.

POV Normal

Sakura fila en vitesse à l'agence après le coup de fil de Hikari. Trop impatiente de lire cette lettre.

Hikari: Dis donc tu as vraiment fait vite.

Sakura: Oui! La lettre?

Hikari: La voilà.

Sakura se saisit de l'enveloppe et partit en courant chez elle pour la lire au calme. Dans sa chambre elle vira Kéro Et ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Haruka_

_Je me suis inscrit dans cette agence afin de pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un. Je ne souhaite pas forcément trouver l'âme sœur comme les gens qui s'inscrivent dans cette agence. Je veux juste trouvé quelqu'un à qui me confié. Bien sur j'ai déjà un meilleur ami qui se trouve être mon cousin mais avec les filles, c'est pas trop ça. Aucune ne m'approche seulement par amitié. Elles sont toutes comme des abeilles autour du miel. Si bien que je me suis forgé une carapace. Mon entourage me reproche d'avoir un cœur de pierre. Au fond de moi je sais que c'est vrai mais je n'arrive pas à l'admettre. C'est pour changer que je me suis donc inscrit. J'espère pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre. Peut être toi? Qui sait! Hikari m'a parlé un peu de toi. Moi non plus je ne souhaite pas te rencontrer tout de suite. Ne le prend surtout pas mal. Je veux apprendre d'abords à te connaître et devenir ami avant. Voilà j'ai assez parlé des raisons de mon inscription. _

_Sinon je n'ai pas beaucoup de passion dans la vie. J'aime beaucoup les arts martiaux que je pratique d'ailleurs. Côté musique je suis un passionné du Rock, Hard-Rock, Métal. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les chansons calmes et douces ainsi que le Reggae. Cela va te sembler peut être bête mais il m'arrive de chanter quand je suis seul. Je ne sais pas si le son sort juste ou pas mais ça m'apaise de pouvoir ressortir mes sentiments par la musique. Il m'arrive de composer .Je joue aussi de la guitare. Lorsque je suis dans une colère monstre je me défoule dans la salle d'arts martiaux! Malheureusement les sacs de sable ne tiennent la plupart du temps pas le coup. Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de parler de moi sinon dans nos prochaines lettres nous n'aurons pas grande chose à ce raconter. _

_Ah oui tu dois sûrement le savoir mais mon pseudo est Lionel._

_Lionel_

Sakura se précipita pour lui répondre tout de suite.

Hikari: Te voilà de retour!

Sakura: Oui j'ai voulu lui répondre tout de suite.

Hikari: J'en connais un qui va être content!

Sakura: Oui si tu le dis. Lol, moi je le connais pas encore donc je peux pas dire, mais bon si il est comme moi il doit aimer recevoir des lettres. -

POV Shaolan

Bip Bip Bip

Quoi? Déjà? C'est super cool, J'ai une réponse! On peut dire qu'elle est rapide en besogne cette Haruka.

Hikari: Hé bien Hé bien, je reçois beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui!

Shaolan: Oui grâce l'impatience d'avoir une réponse sûrement!

Alors la lettre… Suspense…Enfin pas tant que ça! --"

_Cher Lionel_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché. Moi non plus pour l'instant je ne souhaite pas trouvé "l'âme sœur" je veux juste correspondre avec quelqu'un pour tout comme toi pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas. Je me suis aussi inscrite parce que bien que j'ai des amis je me sentais seule. Tout le monde me dit que je suis trop naïve. Mais je suis comme ça. Il paraît que ma bonne humeur donnait la nausée à quelqu'un, alors suite à ça je suis devenu désagréable avec lui. Enfin bref à cause de ça je peux être très lunatique. Je peux être naturellement gentille et l'instant d'après je me rappelle qu'il faut que je sois plus dure, alors je deviens assez exécrable. Pour canaliser tout ça j'ai commencé les arts martiaux, cela fait 5 ou 6 ans que je pratique. C'est devenu une passion. Maintenant je suis de nouveau comme avant. Bien qu'il y ait cette haine quelque part enfouie dans mon cœur. _

_Moi aussi je n'ai pas beaucoup de passion. Je crois que nous avons les mêmes. Il y a les arts martiaux comme je l'ai dit précédemment et la musique. J'aime beaucoup le rock aussi. Je ne compose pas mais j'aime beaucoup chanter et comme toi je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne. J'aimerai beaucoup écouter une de tes créations. _

_Sur ce je te laisses et j'attend ta prochaine lettre avec impatience._

_Kiss +_

_Haruka_

Elle non plus n'a pas la vie facile j'ai l'impression. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Quelle composition pourrais-je lui faire écouter. Zut il faudrait d'abords que je fasse une démo.

POV Normal

Chez Eriol

Tomoyo: A ton avis c'est une bonne idée que Sakura ce soit inscrit dans cette agence?

Eriol: Je ne sais pas. Elle nous a dit que c'était sans danger.

Tomoyo:Mais il y a toujours un risque.

Dring dring

Tomoyo: Ton portable sonne tu devrais répondre.

Eriol : Allo…Heu…Bon ok, je branche le matériel. Aller à toute!

Tomoyo: Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Eriol: Emprunter mon matos pour faire une démo.

Plus tard.

Eriol: Peut-on savoir pourquoi soudainement tu as le besoin de faire une démo alors que tu as toujours refusé quand je voulais t'écouter?

Shaolan: Si je te le disais tu me ferais une crise de jalousie!

Eriol: Mais non mon chou je suis toute ouïe!

Shaolan: Je me suis inscrit à cette nouvelle agence. La fille avec qui je corresponds voudrait entendre une démo de ce que je compose alors…

Eriol: Tu ne veux pas que ton meilleur ami écoute ce que tu fais mais un inconnu si.

Shaolan: Ecoute Eriol je…

Eriol: Je déconne! C'est cool si tu t'entends bien avec une fille. Utilise mon matos comme bon te semble.

Shaolan: Merci. Je te promets de te faire écouter ensuite.

Lundi matin Sakura était sur le chemin du lycée lorsque son biper sonna, ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre à l'agence. Elle décida donc de faire un détour.

Hikari: Salut Sakura. Tiens ta lettres et dépêche toi de filer en cours!

Sakura: Oui merci Hikari Je passerai ce soir après mes cours, il faut que tu me raconte comment ça c'est passé avec Yukito!

Hikari : Ne t'inquiètes pas je te raconterai tout les détails!

POV Sakura

Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dans l'enveloppe pour qu'elle soit si lourde. Peut être une démo. Bingo! Heureusement que j'ai mon lecteur CD sur moi.

("Je vais me détruire" des Wriggles)

J'suis pas sorti, j'ai ressassé mes idées noires  
Ma chaîne Hi-Fi n'en peut plus de passer Mozart  
Bien installé dans mon appart fermé à clef  
Dont j'voudrais tellement m'échapper

Mais si j'suis pris, est ce que c'est entre ces quatre murs?  
J'ai bien les clefs, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la serrure  
C'est pas d'chez moi que j'aimerais tant me libérer  
Mais plutôt d'ma réalité

Je vais me détruire  
Progressivement, tout doucement  
J'veux pas mourir  
Mais j'veux pouvoir vivre autrement  
Avec l'alcool ou en fumant  
Je ne sais pas encore comment  
Mais j'vais me détruire

Demain c'est sûr, la nuit passée tout ira mieux  
En attendant, je voudrais m'étourdir un peu  
Tous ces putains d'remords je m'en vais les noyer  
Et ma conscience assassiner

Et quelle souffrance, les murs sont tellement immobiles  
J'voudrais qu'ils dansent, qu'ils bousculent ce calme inutile  
J'vais mettre à mort cette foutue réalité  
Je ne veux plus pouvoir penser

Je vais me détruire  
Attentivement, durablement  
Je vais me punir  
Au whisky, au martini blanc  
A la vodka ou à la bière  
Ce soir j'ai le verre solitaire

Je vais m'acharner sur mon corps  
Me faire mal encore et encore  
J'veux m'voir souffrir

Fumer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir  
Je vais m'détruire  
M'effondrer, perdre la mémoire  
A petit feu, progressivement  
Je ne sais toujours pas comment  
J'vais me reconstruire

Je vais me détruire  
Attentivement, durablement  
Je vais me punir  
Au whisky, au martini blanc  
A la vodka ou à la bière  
Ce soir j'ai le verre solitaire  
Je vais m'acharner sur mon corps  
Me faire mal encore et encore

J'veux m'voir souffrir  
Fumer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir  
Je vais m'détruire  
M'effondrer, perdre la mémoire  
Je veux crier, je veux saigner  
Laisser des traces de mes regrets  
Tout doucement, méthodiquement  
Consciencieusement, progressivement

Je vais me détruire

Qu'il me reste plus rien à boire

J'veux dépérir

Et j'voudrais étrangler Mozart

Mettre en danger ma propre vie

Même si je sais que c'est pas ça qui te fera revenir.

C'est super beau ce qu'il à composer, et il chante super bien en plus. Il a mis une lettre avec la démo.

_Salut Haruka _

_Je t'envoi cette démo j'en ai enregistrer pas mal chez mon meilleure ami la dernière fois. Cette chanson je l'ai écrite pour soulager ma peine. J'ai perdu une de mes sœurs il y a quelques années. J'étais vraiment très proches d'elle, plus qu'avec les autres. Sa pertes m'a beaucoup peiné, j'ai cru devenir fou tellement elle me manqué. Enfin voilà c'est de là que j'ai écrit cette chanson. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et que je n'ai pas trop chanté faux._

_Bize_

_Lionel_

: Pourquoi tu pleures?

Sakura: Je t'en pose des questions!

Shaolan: Pour une fois que je ne suis pas désagréable avec toi.

Sakura: Oui c'est vraie excuse moi. D'ailleurs c'est assez bizarre.

Shaolan: C'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur.

Sakura: Tu devrais être de bonne humeur plus souvent.

Shaolan: Ouai je trouve aussi. Aller faudrait bouger sinon on va encore se faire renvoyer du cours de maths.

Sakura: TT Je ne veux pas aller en maths! Comme j'aimerai qu'il soi absent!

Shaolan: Ne rêve pas!

Sakura: TT

A suivre…


	3. Nouvelle amitié?

Chapitre 3: Nouvelle amitié?

Hé oui je fais mon blabla avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre! Niark Niark! lol Merci à tous pour vos commentaire ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic est apprécié . Quoi vous dire, quoi vous dire? ( A la Gad Elmaleh! oui je suis fan! mdr). Sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter avec le blabla! loool

Bize et Bonne lecture

POV Normal

Sakura: Yeah! Regarde le tableau! Ce bouffon de prof n'est pas là!

Shaolan: En ce moment les profs sont souvent absents.

Sakura: Te plaint pas.

Shaolan: Non mais…

Sakura: Bref!

Shaolan: Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure?

Sakura: Je ne veux pas paraître méchante une des seules fois où tu es gentil avec moi mais ça ne te regarde pas. (Très diplomate notre Saki)

Shaolan: …Heu…Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. _Mais pourquoi je deviens sympa avec elle d'un coup? Pff_

Sakura: Bon salut!

Shaolan: Attends on vas dans le même sens faisons le chemin ensemble.

Sakura: Why not!

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?

Sakura: Rien de spécial. Et toi?

Shaolan: Rien non plus, je vais peut être aller faire des courses.

Sakura: Bon maintenant tu m'expliques!

Shaolan: 00

Sakura: C'est quoi ce revirement soudain?

Shaolan: Hein?

Sakura: Oui ça cache quelque chose, quel sale coup tu prépares encore? C'est pas normal ta sympathie soudaine!

Shaolan: Mais rien je t'assure!

Sakura: Mais bien sure on y croit! Tu vas me dire que du jour au lendemain tu voudrais devenir ami avec moi alors que pendant plusieurs années tu m'a détesté pour on ne sait quelle raison. Laisse moi rire! Désolé mais ça marchera pas ton plan douteux.

Shaolan: Nan mais t'es vraiment débile. Alors pour toi lorsque quelqu'un est sympa avec toi tout de suite il faut se méfier. Arrête ta parano!

Sakura: Je ne suis pas parano, seulement venant de ta part c'est assez bizarre.

Shaolan: Heu… c'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre mais au lieu de voir le mal partout commence par connaître les gens avant de critiquer!

Sakura: Oh mais je te connais! Par cœur même!

Shaolan: Ah oui? Alors je t'écoute! Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi?

Sakura: Voyons voir… fier, arrogant, surdoué en maths ce qui énerve le prof. Lorsque tu butte sur une question en français tu passe ta main dans les cheveux ce qui les décoiffent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Heu… J'arrête ou je continu? C'est à toi de voir!

Shaolan: Ca va c'est bon.

Sakura: Shaolan0 et Sakura1 ! Je mène la partie!

Shaolan: T'es désespérante --

Sakura: Enfin bref sur ce je te laisse on est devant chez moi là! A plus

Seulement à ce moment là Toya sortit de l'appartement juste quand il ne faut pas. Ben oui il pourrait faire des conclusions trop rapides. Ce qui n'y coupa pas au grand désarroi de Sakura.

Toya: Que fait le morveux ici? Ne me dîtes pas que vous sortez ensemble? Nan Godzilla sort avec le morveux ! C'est la fin du monde! Attendez une seconde, Ma Sakura sort avec le Morveux! C'est quoi cette histoire? Il n'en ai pas question une seule seconde!

Sakura et Shaolan: NAN MAIS CA VA PAS JE NE SORTIREZ JAMAIS AVEC LUI / ELLE!

Sakura et Shaolan: QUOI? ENCORE HEUREUX!

Toya: Bon heu…J'ai encore parlé trop vite --! (Goutte manga derrière la tête ! mdr) Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt que ça n'arrive pas!

Sakura et Shaolan: AUCUN RISQUE!

Plus tard dans la matinée Sakura écrivait sa lettre destiné à «Lionel», son correspondant. Elle espérait la finir avant de retourner en cours l'aprèm.

POV Sakura

Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à la déposer à l'agence et de filler en cours. La conduite de Shaolan me laisse perplexe. Est-ce que je devrais me méfier? Sa gentillesse soudaine m'a dérouté. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Enfin bon, soit, ce n'était que passager ou alors même si il dit le contraire il prépare un sale coup. Il y a plusieurs solutions au problème.

Hikari: Dis donc je te vois beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Sakura: Oui je voulais donner cette lettre au plus vite.

Hikari: Oki - Je le bip tout de suite héhéhé.

Sakura: En parlant de vitesse je dois me grouiller sinon je vais être en retard en cours TT

Heureusement j'ai prévu le coup et j'ai pris mes rollers dans mon sac. Bon rollers aux pieds, sac sur le dos, c'est bon je suis prête pour le sprint! Je roule super vite. J'ai bien fait de changer les roues classiques par des roues en gommes comme les pros. Quelle bonne sensation que d'aller vite. J'ai l'impression de voler. C'est encore mieux que d'utiliser la carte Fly.

POV Normal

BOUM

Sakura: Aie ma tête TT

En effet Sakura allant vite n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait renversé une personne se trouvant devant elle.

Shaolan: Ca devient une habitude chez toi !

Sakura: Faut croire.

Shaolan: Pourquoi allé tu aussi vite?

Sakura: Pour pas être en retard. Et… Non je ne te dis pas, tu vas te moquer.

Shaolan: Aller pleazeeeee!

Sakura: Pff un vrai gamin.

Shaolan: C'est pas moi le gamin ici!

Sakura: Oulala Ce que t'es lunatique!

Shaolan: Désolé.

Sakura: Mouais.

Le reste des cours se passa bien, à part en cours de science physique où Sakura se fit prendre par son professeur en train de parler à Tomoyo. En effet puisque pour les cours de physique, les classes étaient divisé en deux et mélangé à une autre moitié de classe.

Sakura chuchotant: Hé regarde Tomoyo! La prof se met à faire la macaréna

Tomoyo chuchotant: Malheur! C'est claire! Hahaha Non mais je te jure quelle cône c'te prof!

Sakura: Graaave le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle nous explique le cours elle fait au moins 50 grimace! Hahaha

Prof: Miss Kinomoto et Miss Daidouji c'est le cours de physique ou la prof qui vous fait rire?

Sakura et Tomoyo: Heu…

Prof: Très bien je vais vous changez de place! Miss Kinomoto vous allez à côté de Monsieur Li et Miss Daidouji vous irez derrière Monsieur Hiragisawa. _(hum comme de par hasard -)_

Après le cours.

Sakura: Non mais quelle cône c'te prof!

Tomoyo: Reste Zen! Au faite tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter toi?

Sakura: Ouais et c'est assez long en plus.

Tomoyo: Vaux mieux que tu dormes chez moi ce soir, comme ça tu me racontes tout, tout, tout! Et comme ça tu pourras essayé les nouveau costumes que j'ai fait pour toi

Sakura: Je savais que ça cachait un truc. --'

Tomoyo: Dis oui s'il te plaît !

Sakura: Bon ok!

Tomoyo: Sakura chasseuse de cartes le retour!

Sakura: Tomoyo ce que je vais te dire n'a aucun rapport avec les cartes!

Tomoyo: Arf

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure que ton côté fleur bleu va apprécier!

Tomoyo: Bon ça va alors!

POV Shaolan

Les cours sont enfin finis! Bon je passe à l'agence et je rentre, je suis crevé. Qu'est-ce que j'aime pas les lundis.

Shaolan: Salut Hikari!

Hikari: S'lut désolé je ferme.

Shaolan: Quoi déjà! Tu fermes vachement tôt aujourd'hui!

Hikari: Oui j'ai un rendez-vous! - Je devais voir une amie avant, mais j'ai dû décommander pour se rendez-vous. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ais invité!

Shaolan: C'est cool! Mais avant est-ce que je peux avoir ma lettre? Tu m'as bipé tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

Hikari: T'inquiètes! Je ne t'ai pas oublié!

Shaolan: Merci à plus!

POV Normal

Shaolan rentra chez lui et se coula un bain. Après une dure journée rien de mieux qu'un bain brûlant. Il repensait à aujourd'hui et il se demandait encore la raison de son changement d'attitude envers Sakura. Il l'avait toujours méprisé et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il ne lui témoigne plus autant de haine qu'avant. C'est avec ses pensées qu'il rentra dans son bain brûlant. Tellement brûlant que…

Shaolan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Zut c'est trop CHAUD! Mais quelle andouille j'ai oublié de mettre de l'eau froide!

Après avoir mis de l'eau froide, il pris la lettre afin de la lire dans son bain. _(Pas normal le gars 00)_

_Hey_ _Lionel_

_Tout d'abords j'ai écouter ta démo, elle est sublime. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne chantes pas faux! Au contraire tu as une voix apaisante. Quand au texte il est tout simplement très triste et beau. On comprend bien le message de désespoir que tu veux faire passer. Cela doit aussi être très dure à vivre. J'ai vécu ce genre de chose, à la seule différence que moi ce n'était pas une sœur ni un frère. C'était ma mère qui m'a quitté. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant parce que là j'écris cette lettre en quatrième vitesse avant un cours. Je t'en dirais d'avantage plus tard. J'ai commencé à composer tu m'en a donner le courage! Lol Je te ferai écouter dans ma prochaine lettre. _

_Je voudrais te poser une question libre à toi de me répondre ou pas, je comprendrais que tu ne réponde pas étant donné qu'elle peut paraître assez indiscrète et pourrais ressasser de mauvais souvenir. Mais bon je me jette à l'eau. C'est pas évident non plus à poser comme question, la diplomatie n'a jamais été mon fort -- Comment est morte ta sœur? Désoler ça manque de délicatesse mais je l'ai dit précédemment je suis pas doué mais vraiment pas._

_Voila sur ce je te laisse sinon je serais en retard_

_Sukiss +_

_Haruka_

Shaolan sortit immédiatement de son bain pour écrire tout de suite une lettre pour «Haruka». Il irait la donner demain à Hikari.

POV Sakura

Mardi, je n'aime décidément pas ce jour, il est encore trop éloigné du week end… Hier soir Tomoyo a encore abusée avec ces nouveaux tenus. Résultats, je ne lui ai encore rien raconté, enfin je le fais maintenant…

Tomoyo: Donc, il c'est passé tout ça en quelque jours? Ben dit donc pour un changement c'est un changement sans parler de ton correspondant mystérieux

Sakura: N'en fait pas tout un plat non plus.

Tomoyo: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est trop romantique et Kawaî!

Sakura: Woé si on veut.

Tomoyo: Au fait Sakura tu sais avec qui tu iras à la soirée?

Sakura: Quelle soirée?

Tomoyo: Ben tu sais bien celle qu'il y a dans 2 semaines avant les vacances de printemps et aussi la remise des diplômes.

Sakura: Oui j'ai totalement oublié. Je ne sais pas si j'irai. J'ai d'autre préoccupation que de trouver quelqu'un et une robe.

Tomoyo: Comme quoi?

Sakura: Savoir ce que je vais faire, quitter le lycée et faire un lycée professionnel ou alors continuer encore les études. Je ne sais pas du tout. J'y réfléchi depuis un bon moment déjà. Au fait comment tu sais pour la soirée? Le proviseur ne l'a pas encore annoncé, d'ailleurs ça ne devrait pas tarder. Puis tu oublies qu'il y a les examens avant le bal

Tomoyo: Ben on va dire que j'ai mes sources. Les examens si tu révises correctement et régulièrement, t'as pas de soucis à te faire. Si tu vas dans un lycée spécialisé, tu vas dans quelle branche? Pour faire quoi plus tard?

Sakura: J'aimerais bien journaliste.

Tomoyo: Au moins là pas besoin d'être super forte en science! Loooool

Sakura: Je dois prendre ça comment?

Tomoyo: Comme tu veux! Hahaha

Comme prévu plus tard dans la journée, en fait juste avant la fin des cours, le proviseur a convoqué tous les dernières années dans l'amphithéâtre du lycée.

Proviseur: Comme vous le savez tous, Vous allez quittez, pour ceux qui obtiendront leur diplôme, le lycée. Un bal masqué sera organisé le soir de la remise des diplômes en votre honneur. Cet évènement marquera la fin de vos études au sain du lycée mais aussi un nouvel avenir ainsi qu'un futur avantageux pour vous puisque vos diplômes en poches toutes les portes vous sont ouvertes. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos révision et vous dis bonne chance. Aussi j'ajouterais que je laisse le soin à l'équipe du conseil des élèves de trouver le thème et de tout organiser.

La journée c'était terminé ainsi… Je suis assez curieuse, même si je suis sûre de ne pas y aller, de savoir le thème du bal. Comme de partout il va être annoncé seulement trois jours avant. C'est assez galère pour trouver un truc convenable à se mettre. Mais heureusement que ma Tomoyo est là ! Non mais qu'est ce que je dis? Je n'irai pas me ridiculiser devant tout le monde à aller toute seule à ce bal. Je préfère encore me louer plein de film à l'eau de rose et me passer une nuit blanche…

Le lendemain matin mon Biper sonna, signe que j'ai reçu une lettre. Tomoyo était la plus excitée de nous deux. Elle me poussa à aller chercher ma lettre directement avant d'aller en cours. Chose que j'aurais faite même si Tomoyo n'avait pas était là…

Hikari: Tiens ta lettre!

Sakura: Bonjour à toi aussi Hikari ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi --'

Hikari: Salut. Je sais que tu as hâte de la lire.

Sakura: Woé c'est vrai. héhé.

Hikari: Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie?

Sakura: Oui pardon. Tomoyo j'te présente Hikari, et Hikari Tomoyo ma meilleure amie et cousine.

Tomoyo: Enchanté

Hikari: De même. Vous devriez y aller vous allez être en retard à vos cours.

Sakura: On a cours que ce matin, on est Mercredi.

Hikari et Tomoyo: C'est pas une raison!

Sakura: Au secours j'ai deux Tomoyo! TT

Tomoyo: -- Ca veut dire quoi ça exactement?

Sakura: Heu… Rien voyons ! '

Cours d'histoire, le cours le plus endormant de toutes les matières. Je ne sais pas si il le fait exprès mais ces cours sont d'un ennui encore jamais vus. Comme d'habitude je dessine. Pas trop mal le dessin finalement. Mais bon maintenant j'ai plus de feuille blanche… Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a écouté le cours… Non je sais héhé, je vais commencer à écrire une new chanson. Bon faut d'abords voir le sujet…

I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Prof d'histoire: Miss Kinomoto peut-on savoir ce que vous écrivez sur ce morceau de papier, ce n'est certainement pas le cours.

Sakura: Ce n'est rien!

Prof d'histoire: Faites moi voir ça!

Sakura: NON!

Prof d'histoire: Je me vois dans l'obligation de

Sakura: Me virer de cours! Pas la peine c'est moi qui m'en vais!

Je pris mes affaires et partit de toute façon il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours avec ce taré. Je peux me lire la lettre de « Lionel » maintenant.

POV Normal

_Yo Haruka_

_Alors quoi de neuf? De mon coté rien de bien spécial. Enfin bon, ces deux phrases font pitiés, elles sont là mais ne servent à rien. _

_Sinon pour répondre à ta question qui n'est pas indiscrète puisque je suis le premier à en avoir parlé. Ma sœur est morte en voulant me sauver. On était descendu au coin de la rue pour faire quelques courses. Au coin d'une rue un homme nous a agressé, il voulait le sac de ma sœur au début. Puis lorsqu'il a vu le collier ancien que je portais autour du cou, il s'est jeté sur moi en ayant l'intention de me tuer avec son poignard. Ma sœur voulant me sauver, se mis devant in extremis. Une jeune femme qui passait par là venait de voir la scène et à appeler directement la police avec son portable. L'homme prit peur et s'enfuis. Moi j'étais en état de choc, j'avais à cette époque tout juste neuf ans, j'ai mis quelques secondes à sortir de ma torpeur. C'est alors que je l'ai vu, là devant moi, étendu sur le sol glacial, baignant dans son sang. Je me rappelle, ce jour là, il pleuvait. Je me suis jeté sur son corps meurtri et j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps, je ressentais une tristesse inimaginable jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. On aurait dit que le ciel pleurait avec moi tellement la pluie devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure que mes larmes se faisaient plus abondantes. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, je ne voulais pas lâcher le corps de la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Elle avait toujours était là, et à ce moment même elle s'en allait sûrement vers un monde meilleure, seulement meilleure ou pas je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne voulais pas la quitter, elle ma deuxième mère. Les policiers ne parvinrent pas à me défaire de ce corps à présent froid comme de la glace. Il y avait beaucoup de personne autour de moi que des visages inconnus qui venait voir se qui se passait. C'est alors que tout se mit à tourner devant mes yeux, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. J'entendais les gens autour me parler mais je m'évanouissais. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent mais cela ne servit plus à rien. Elle était bien morte, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, je n'ai pas bouger, pétrifier par la peur. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi peureux à cette époque. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Dix après je me sens encore coupable. C'est comme si c'était moi qui avais tenu le poignard, bien que ce n'était pas le cas. _

_C'est donc à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à écrire des paroles de chanson pour laisser libre cours à ma peine, ma colère ma culpabilité, pleins de sentiment plus ou moins négatif qui se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je suis bien content que ma composition t'est touchée. En parlant de ça, j'ai bien hâte d'entendre les tiennes de songs. _

_Sinon je pense que la perte de ta mère a dû te faire un choc. Moi je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est mort peu après ma naissance. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus souffrir, le fait de en pas connaître un parent et de vivre, de souffrir de se manque, se vide ou bien d'avoir eu la joie de connaître ce parent, mais de le perdre et de souffrir aussi de cette perte importante. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à répondre à cette question. Mais je crois qu'il est toujours mieux d'avoir connu la personne car même si elle s'en va après, il restera toujours une trace dans les souvenirs et puis ne dit-on pas que tout le monde pars un jour ou l'autre, c'est peut-être cruel mais c'est la réalité. Mais encore, je doute de ce que j'avance, aujourd'hui je pense comme ça, mais demain se sera sûrement autre chose. Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser la dessus, cela deviens beaucoup trop philosophique pour moi. Je te laisse._

_Bize_

_Lionel_

_P.S.: Dans deux semaines, il y a un bal pour la remise des diplômes dans mon lycée, est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi? Bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation de répondre tout de suite, après tout cela ne fait pas longtemps que l'on correspond._

En lisant la lettre Sakura pleura à chaude larmes pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce Lionel était passé par de bien dure épreuve, il lui semblait vachement mature pour quelqu'un en dernière année de lycée. Elle relit la fin de la lettre… Pourquoi voulait-il y aller avec elle alors qu'elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce genre de bal. Enfin bon il lui restait quand même deux semaines pour lui répondre. Même si elle ne le connaissait depuis peu, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais le plus étrange était surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis plus longtemps que ça…

: Ca deviens une habitude chez toi de pleurer quand j'arrive?

Sakura: _Snif_… Oh Shaolan, non je ne pleurais pas, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Shaolan: A d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?

Sakura: Rien du tout, juste je repensais à un film qui fini mal.

Shaolan: Je n'y crois pas du tout.

Le regard de Shaolan se faisant plus insistant, elle voulut lui dire la raison de son mal. Mais elle ne parvint plus à articulé tellement c'était dure de se retenir de pleurer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, ce qui était arrivé à « Lionel », sa mère, puis plein d'autre sentiment négatif. C'est alors qu'elle s'écroula sous les sanglots. Shaolan ne sachant que faire, se sentant impuissant face à sa, il la prit finalement dans ces bras pour essayé de la consoler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu se geste mais il ne prêtait aucune attention à cette réflexion.

Shaolan: Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleure autant, mais pleures, libère toi de ce poids qu'il y a sur ton cœur, et si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Sakura: …Merci…… _snif_

A ce moment Shaolan réalisa qu'elle allait mieux, il se défie de l'étreinte de Sakura. Pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses rougeurs aux joues il se leva et lui donna dos.

Shaolan: C'est rien aller lève toi, on fait le chemin ensemble.

Sakura: Heu….Ok.

Shaolan: Aller en route!

Une fois chez elle Sakura mangea, se disputa avec Toya comme à l'accoutumé. Rien de bien nouveau à ajouter à la routine habituelle. Seulement, elle pensait encore beaucoup à la dernière lettre de « Lionel ». Impossible de penser à autre chose. La personne qui la sortit de ses pensées fut Yukito.

Yukito: Sakura?

Sakura:….

Yukito: SAKURA?

Sakura: Oui présente Sensei!

Yukito: -- Heu non c'est Yukito.

Sakura: -- Oups encore dans les vapes.

Yukito: J'ai vu ça. Dis moi n'aurais-tu pas le numéro de Hikari par hasard?

Sakura: Je vais la voir là justement, viens avec moi, tu auras comme ça, l'occasion de lui demander.

Yukito: Pas bête.

Sakura: Je sais! Lol

Yukito: Modeste avec tout ça.

Sakura: Au faite Yuki tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il c'est passé le soir ou tu l'a raccompagné chez elle, et le soir où vous êtes aller dîner au resto.

Yukito: Oui effectivement. Ben je… heu…. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de tout et de rien, on a beaucoup de point commun. On a fait un petit détour par le parc du roi pingouin. On s'est assis sur un banc et on a continué à parler.

Sakura: Woé en faite vous avez beaucoup parlé.

Yukito:

Sakura: Rien de bien intéressant jusque là. Et le dîner?

Yukito: Elle était sublime ce soir là, encore plus que la fois d'avant. On a aussi beaucoup parlé…

Sakura: Ma parole vous faites que parlez!

Yukito: Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi?

Sakura: Ben je ne sais pas moi, tente une approche si elle te plaît vraiment!

Yukito: Laisse moi finir, j'arrive au meilleur moment

Sakura: Je t'écoute.

Yukito: Quand je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, avant qu'elle ne rentre, je l'ai embrassé. c'était magique.

Sakura: Yeeeeaaah ! Voilà quand tu veux, quand je parlais d'approche c'était de ça! Mon petit Yukito laisse moi t'annoncer que tu es amoureux de Hikari!

Yukito: Oui hihihi

Sakura: Oula t'es plus pareil toi quand t'es amoureux. T'es pas comme d'habitude.

Yukito: Tu verras quand ça t'arriveras, toi non plus tu ne seras plus la même et tu seras sur ton petit nuage.

Sakura: Ce n'est pas prés de m'arriver! Non mais n'empêche, tu te rends compte, j'ai 19 ans et j'ai encore jamais eu de petit copain! Mon cas est désespérant! Oh tiens ça y est on est devant l'agence de Hikari. Je crois que je vais pas rester longtemps finalement. -

Hikari: A salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes? Saki je ne t'ai pas bipé, à moins que tu ne viennes me remettre une lettre.

Yukito: Mais alors, Saki tu t'es vraiment inscrite ici?

Hikari: Oups xx Sorry Saki

Sakura: Pas grave tant que Toya ou Papa ne le sait pas.

Yukito: Fujitaka encore ça pourrait aller, mais Toya en ferait toute une montagne, il finirait par nous faire une syncope ou une attaque!

Hikari: Peut-être pas jusque là quand même. Si?

Sakura: Si! Enfin bon on n'est pas venu pour parler de Toya! C'est Yuki qui voulait ton numéro de téléphone.

Yukito: Ah! Saki t'abuseee!

Sakura: Ben ose dire le contraire!

Yukito: Je… non…oui…enfin et puis zut! Hikari pourrais-tu me passer ton numéro?

Hikari: Heu…oui tiens, alors 06 23 57 86 45.

Yukito: Merci

Sakura: Ce que vous êtes coincé tout les deux même après vous être embrassées. Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux! J'ai d'autre chose à faire .

POV Sakura

C'est bien beau de dire que j'avais plein de choses à faire pour les laisser tout seul rien que tout les deux, mais maintenant j'ai vraiment rien à faire! -- Tomoyo est avec Eriol à tous les coups. Shaolan ben je sais pas et je m'en fiche un peu. Pourquoi tous mes amis sont-ils casés? tt Il ne me reste plus qu'a rentré chez moi finir ma composition.

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Ce n'est pas si dur finalement, je n'en reviens pas, j'ai pu écrire ces paroles sans vraiment trop réfléchir. C'est sûrement parce qu'elles venaient du plus profond de mon cœur. Je ferais bien d'appeler Eriol pour son matos.

Sakura: Allo Eriol! C'est Saki.

Eriol: Salut, si c'est pour parler à Tomoyo elle vient juste de partir.

Sakura: Non c'est pour te demander si je pourrais emprunter ton matos pour enregistré un truc, c'est que tu vois mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé xx.

Eriol: Woé t'inquiète. Viens quand tu veux.

Sakura:Maintenant c'est bon?

Eriol: Ca marche! A toute.

Sakura: A toute.

De son côté Shaolan, était chez lui en train de faire les devoirs enfin, soi disant en train de faire les devoirs. Il était plutôt sur internet à chatter avec d'autres internautes tout en écoutant la musique, ce qui pourrait faire penser à des devoirs sont sans doutes les multiples livres de cours éparpillé sur le bureau.

BIP

Shaolan en pensé (ben ouai il va pas parler tout seule mdr): Yeah sûrement une lettre de Haruka .

Il ne c'était pas trompé, à peine était il arrivé à l'agence, Hikari lui avait passé la lettre, qui était un peu plus épaisse que les autres. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle contenait. Ce qui le surprit c'est de voir Yukito l'ami de Sakura à l'agence, et faut dire que Hikari et lui ne devait pas être de simples amis. Enfin bon ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Il rentra en hâte chez lui pour lire la lettre au calme.

POV Shaolan

_Salut Lio_

_Ta dernière lettre était très triste. J'ai beaucoup pleurer en a lisant. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'ai aussi repensé à ma mère décédée. J'avais un gros poids sur l'estomac et grâce à quelqu'un je me suis senti apaisé après. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable! Je te l'interdis! Tu étais petit, il est normal d'être pétrifier dans ces moments là. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un humain, ne prends pas tout sur toi, il est bon des fois de pouvoir se reposer sur les autres et de se confier comme tu l'a fait dans la lettre. Ta sœur c'était mise devant toi pour te protéger toi qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde j'en suis sûre…_

_Je ne pense pas du tout que tu est tors en disant « je crois qu'il est toujours mieux d'avoir connu la personne car même si elle s'en va après, il restera toujours une trace dans les souvenirs et puis ne dit-on pas que tout le monde pars un jour ou l'autre, c'est peut-être cruel mais c'est la réalité. », je pense exactement la même chose sur la question, bien que j'ai encore aussi quelques doutes. A la différence de toi je ne pense pas que ce résonnement changera demain. S'il devait changer ce ne serait pas aussi simple, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose qui pourrait faire changer ma vision des choses._

_Tu avais raison, le fait de mettre des paroles sur des sentiments aide beaucoup. Chose promise chose dû. Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras un cd avec dedans ma première composition. Dedans je parle des sentiments que je ressens quand je repense à ma mère. (Elle me manque et j'aimerais la revoir mais je sais que je ne peux pas.) Bien sûr comme c'est la première fois que je compose, ce n'est pas terrible. J'essairai de m'améliorer à la prochaine, promis. _

_Concernant le bal, je ne sais pas encore si j'y vais. C'est vraiment pas mon truc les soirées dansantes. Mais je vais voir ce que je fais. Désolé de ne pas te répondre de suite. Je te donnerais ma réponse dans une semaine. _

_Big Kiss +_

_Haruka._

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être claire et précis pour sa réponse au bal. Comme j'aimerai que sa réponse soi positif. Enfin il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle accepte de venir vu qu'elle n'aime pas ce genre de bal. Bon voyons voir cette démo.

(Ndt: Slipped away de Avril Lavigne)

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same nooh..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...  
I miss you

Ben pour une première fois, elle y va fort. C'était magnifique, pas que la chanson et les paroles, sa voix aussi. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme ça, dans sa voix, on ressentait vraiment toute sa tristesse, elle était légèrement brisée, on penserait presque qu'elle va pleurer, mais non elle tient ainsi durant toute la chanson. Avec de l'expérience et plus d'assurance qu'es-ce que se sera! J'ai hâte de voir ça et surtout d'entendre…


	4. Ira au Bal?

Konnichiwa

Hé oui je recommence avec mon blabla, je vous lâche pas avec! Hihi Bon alors tout d'abords un grand merci pour vos coms et encouragements.

Tout d'abords, c'est clair que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont savoir leur véritable identité. Je vais gardé le suspens jusqu'au dernier chapitre, je vais essayé de faire que ce ne soit pas trop cliché, lol j'aime pas trop écrire du cliché ! Moi les cliché je les prendrais et je jetterai tous sur une place que j'appellerais la « Place Cliché» (Re Gad Elmaleh c'est une maladie chez moi! haha!) Niark niark hé oui je suis sadique! Lol

P.S. : Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je me suis aperçut qu'il était beaucoup trop long, alors j'ai décidé de le coupé en deux chapitres. voilà bonne lecture -

Chapitre 04: Ira au bal ?

POV Shaolan

Le jeudi matin, un jours comme un autre, je me lève, je m'habille, je pars en cours, journée banale en gros. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Hier soir après avoir écouté la chanson de Haruka, j'ai fait le point dans ma vie, qui est en passant, monotone et ennuyeuse. C'est bizarre la vie, jusqu'à maintenant j'étais assez souvent d'humeur exécrable et me disputée toujours avec Sakura que je ne pouvais pas encadrer. Mais depuis peu de temps on arrive mieux à s'accepter, on est pas encore des amis, je ne sais pas si on le deviendra mais c'est moins tendu. Pour en revenir au quotidien que je commence à haïr par-dessus, je voudrais bien la brisée, cette monotonie dans laquelle je vis. Je ne sais pas encore comment. Je crois que c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussée à m'inscrire dans cette agence de correspondances, peut être cette Haruka parviendra-t-elle à me sortir de ça? Encore des interrogations… Plus tard je voudrais bien vivre de mes chansons, pas forcément devenir chanteur, je ne pourrais pas tout assumé, mon rôle de leader et puis ça, mais au moins composé pour d'autre. Me voilà bien, j'ai un avenir tout tracé, certain dirait que j'ai beaucoup de chance, seulement moi je ne trouve pas, mon destin a été décidé à ma naissance, je l'accepte et l'assume, je suis un adulte maintenant et je comprend tout à fait que mon rôle est assez important. Mais encore une fois j'aimerai y apporter quelque chose de nouveau. Qui pourrait m'apporter un peu de courage, de joie, …

Je suis finalement arrivé devant le lycée, ma dernière année ici, enfin mes dernières semaines ici, après les résultats des examens, direction Hong Kong et le manoir des Li ou je seconderai ma mère pendant quelques mois pour apprendre le métier et ensuite je prendrai ma place de Leader. Plus que deux semaines avant les examens, ensuite deux pour les résultats, et le lendemain le départ…

Cours de droit et d'économie, très important pour moi, mais aussi d'un ennui incroyable… Tout le monde dors en cours à pars quelques un, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils suivent le cours loin de là. Il y a en tout sept personnes qui ne dorment pas. Tomoyo dessine sur son cahier un nouveau croquis de vêtement, tel que je la connais elle va inviter Sakura chez elle pour lui faire essayer dés qu'il sera prêt. A mon humble avis c'est une robe de balle qu'elle dessine… J'ai assez hâte de voir Sakura en robe, parce que bon elle est toujours en pantalon, c'est très rare qu'elle mette des jupes ou quelques choses comme ça. Heu… Deux secondes, je viens d'avoir une petite attirance pour Sakura… Je dois devenir mongol… C'est sûrement ça…Faut plus y penser… C'était juste un égarement… D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…, elle écrit, quoi je ne sais pas, certainement pas le cours, puisqu'elle ne l'écoute pas, cela ressemble assez à un poème? Elle va à la ligne après quelques mots, d'où je suis, je ne parviens pas à lire, mais c'est sans doute ça. Eriol, lui c'est le seul avec Lika à écouter le cours et à en prendre des notes. Chiharu et Yamasaki se font les yeux doux et attendent avec impatience la fin du cours… Naoko écris sur une feuille rose, je doute que se soi le cours qu'elle écris sur du rose, je pencherai plutôt sur une lettre d'amour? J'ai raison? Sûrement…

La fin du cours, Eriol viens me voir.

Eriol: Yamasaki n'est pas avec toi?

Shaolan: Non il est partit avec Chiharu, tu les connais ceux là, quand ils sont tout les deux, plus rien ne compte.

Eriol: Haha c'est vrai. (Imitant un enfant faisant un caprice)Dis moi je voulais te demander quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me passer une démo que tu as enregistrer la dernière fois? Je suis ton meilleur ami, mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu, ce n'est pas juste.

Shaolan (mort de rire): Hé ho tu vas pas me faire ta crise, ta passé l'âge. Tiens j'en ai une dans mon sac, elle était destinée à ma correspondante mais j'en ai un double, je lui passerai l'autre.

Eriol: Je détiens entre mes mains une de tes premières œuvres.

Shaolan: N'en fait pas tout un plat, je n'ai pas autant de talent que tu le crois.

Eriol: Modeste avec tout ça!

Shaolan: Comme tu veux :P Avec toi je sais que j'aurai jamais le dernier mot!

Eriol: Je sais je sais. La classe

: Faudrait pas que tu prennes la grosse tête non plus mon chou

Eriol: Voyons Tomoyo tu me connais!

Tomoyo: C'est bien parce que je te connais que je ne veux pas que tu changes.

Shaolan: Je vais vous laissez je ne voudrais pas tenir la chandelle plus longtemps, je vais profiter de l'heure de pause pour écrire à ma correspondante. A plus les amoureux.

POV Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Une correspondante? Hein? ….

Eriol: C'est quoi ce regard plein de sous entendu?

Tomoyo: Mon cher Eriol je sais plein de chose que tu ignores, d'autre que tu soupçonnes peut être. Mon sixième sens celui de la déduction a encore frappé.

Eriol: Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup quand tu es comme ça.

Tomoyo: Eriol on est au lycée là!

Eriol: TT. Bon alors raconte moi tout ce que tu sais maintenant.

Après au moins vingt bonnes minute le temps de tout le expliquer ce que m'avais raconté Sakura, et aussi les lettres, mes déductions, enfin bref tout. Eriol semblait y voir plus claire.

Eriol: Ok je comprends pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça tout à l'heure.

Tomoyo: Oui mais personne ne doit savoir, on a jamais eu cette conversation. Surtout ne dit pas à Sakura que tu es au courant qu'elle a un correspondant, il y a peu de monde qui le sais. Hikari, Yukito, Naoko, toi et moi.

Eriol: Toya et Fujitaka ne le savent pas?

Tomoyo: Toya? Non tu penses bien qu'il en ferait une crise si il apprenait qu'elle correspondait avec un garçon de son âge.

Eriol: Oui c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'elle devrait le dire à Fujitaka au moins, il ne sera pas en colère tel que je le connais.

Tomoyo: Oui c'est aussi ce que je pense. Tu vois maintenant que j'en sais plus sur ce « Lionel » je suis plus rassurée, parce que je te cache pas que je me faisait un peu de soucis au début.

Eriol: De nos jours il y a tellement de pervers… Au faite qui est cette Hikari?

Tomoyo: Celle qui s'occupe de l'agence, c'est aussi devenu une amie de Sakura et la mienne maintenant. J'ai appris que Sakura a présenté Hikari et Yukito. Apparemment ils se sont plus. Mais pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus.

Eriol: Je suis content pour Yukito si il sors avec une fille qu'il aime, parce que le pauvre il n'a jamais eu de copine je crois. Non? Et puis lui et Toya devais sûrement moins se voir puisque Monsieur je surprotège ma sœur s'est remis avec Kaho.

Tomoyo: Oui c'est sûr qu'il consacre beaucoup de temps à Kaho et aussi à son travail.

Eriol: Il n'était pas en stage?

Tomoyo: Non il a fini depuis le trimestre dernier.

Eriol: Je comprend qu'on le vois moins avec Sakura.

Les cours reprennent après la pause, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours, je suis plus préoccupé par l'histoire entre Sakura et son « Lionel » , sachant les sentiments de chacun, j'ai peur de leur réaction quand ils découvriront leur véritable identité. Il y a plusieurs solution possible, la plus probable c'est qu'il ne s'adresse définitivement plus la parole, ce qui serait dommage étant donné que ces derniers temps, ils se tolèrent, ou plutôt commencent à s'entendre, enfin, c'était pas trop tôt. Une des autres solutions, serait qu'ils deviennent au début amis, et puis peut être après plus, c'est envisageable. Mais la solution la plus invraisemblable, ou encore absurde serait qu'il tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils oublient leur ancienne rivalité. Faut pas rêver non plus…

POV Sakura

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? D'habitude il m'envoi une réponse plutôt rapidement. Enfin bon, finalement c'est mieux, si le rythme est plus lent, parce qu'avec toute les révisions je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire beaucoup de lettre, ou encore de composition. Concernant le bal, je pense que je vais y aller, mais j'hésite encore beaucoup… Que faire? J'ai assez peur de qui ça pourrait être… Puis si je ne lui plais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas… Au lieu de m'angoisser pour ça, je devrais plutôt m'angoisser pour mes études. C'est qu'est-ce que je vais faire après mon diplôme? Stage? Ecole spécialisée? Etude longue en fac et université? Partir à l'étranger pour perfectionner mes langues…? Quelle casse tête! Encore heureux que je sache quel métier je veux, je n'imagine pas la galère sinon… Enfin c'est sur que avec ce métier, ma vie ne sera pas monotone… Parce qu'en ce moment, je m'ennui de cette vie… Je voudrais un peu plus de piquant, je sais pas quoi… Et puis j'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'ami et une famille formidable, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être seul dans ma bulle… Le monde peut tourner, évoluer, avancer, moi j'ai l'impression de rester derrière de temps en temps j'ai cette horrible impression du manque de quelque chose… Enfin on verra bien de quoi demain sera fait… En attendant, je vais devoir étudier dur cette semaine. Les examens sont lundi et mardi, le bal mercredi soir pas de la semaine qui va venir mais de l'autre. Ca me laisse cette fin de semaine et la prochaine pour travailler et le week end pour trouver une robe si j'y vais. Il faudra que je demande à Tomoyo pourquoi ils ont avancés le bal à mercredi? Il devait être le soir de la remise des diplômes, dans deux semaines je coirs. Enfin toujours est-il que je répondrais à Lionel dans la prochaine lettre que j'écrirais. Maintenant les devoirs… TT

: SAKURAAAAA!

Sakura: J'arrive Toyaaaaaaaa

Toya: Tiens je croyais que le monstre ne m'avait pas entendu…

Sakura: Grrr je ne suis pas un monstre.

: Toya n'embête pas ta sœur

Sakura : Hooo Kaho je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis contente de te voir ça faisait longtemps, Monsieur Toya t'accapare tout le temps avec des rendez-vous. Alalala ce qu'il est amoureux le grand frère c'est très chou!

Toya: Sakura arrête!

Sakura: Mais voyons Toya ne rougi pas!

Toya: Mon adorable sœur, s'il te plaît arrête d'embêter ton grand frère que je suis…!

Sakura: Seulement si tu me laisses aller au bal de promo.

Toya: Pour y aller avec qui?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais y aller…

Kaho: C'est bon Toya laisse là y aller, elle a 19 ans quand même. A son âge tu allais déjà à droite et à gauche.

Toya: Je suis un garçon moi et aussi son grand frère.

Sakura: Comme tu dis, tu es mon grand frère pas mon père! De toute façon j'irai que tu le veuilles ou non.

Kaho: Bien parlé!

Toya: Toi ne l'encourage pas…--'

Kaho: Heu… Non ce n'est pas bien Sakura XD

Sakura: Merci je savais que tu dirais oui, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Toya: Attends, si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te dire que se soir Papa à une réunion importante à Tokyo comme elle se finira tard il dors sur place. Avec Kaho on avait déjà prévu de sortir dîner… Mais tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux…

Sakura: Non je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'ai beaucoup de devoir pour demain de toute façon...

Kaho: Tu es sure?

Sakura: Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour moi, je suis grande, resté seule ne me fait plus peur.

Toya: D'accord alors, on y va maintenant, on a réservé pour 19h, on a juste le temps d'y aller.

Sakura: Passez une bonne soirée.

Satanée problème de mathématiques, je ne comprends vraiment rien du tout à cette matière! Ils disent tous que c'est logique, mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi. Pour moi c'est incompréhensible. C'est du sadisme de nous donner ça à résoudre. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

: Allo résidence Daidouji

Sakura: Sonomi, est-ce que Tomoyo est là?

Sonomi: Ma petite Sakura, je sui désolé, Tomoyo dîne avec Eriol ce soir.

Sakura: Bon c'est pas grave, merci à bientôt.

: Allo, Shaolan Li à l'appareil

Sakura: Désolé de te déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le devoir de maths.

Shaolan: Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me dérange pas, tu préfère que je vienne que toi tu vienne?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu veux, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer d'avantage.

Shaolan: Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférais que tu viennes toi, parce que je me sens un peu mal là.

Sakura: A ok mais tu es sûr, si tu te sens pas bien, je vais pas venir t'embêter.

Shaolan: Mais non je t'assure.

Sakura: Ok merci beaucoup. A toute.

POV Normal

Sakura, arriva chez Shaolan vers 19h15. Il lui ouvrit, la porte. Sa se voyait à sa tête qu'il était fatigué. Sakura entra, ils se mirent tout de suite au travail.

Shaolan: C'est pourtant simple ce problème, je ne comprends pas que tu ne captes pas.

Sakura: Je sais, mais j'y peux rien si je ne suis pas faite pour les sciences.

Shaolan: Je veux bien comprendre le fait que l'on soit nulle en maths, mais bon je t'ai tout expliqué au moins 5 fois.

Sakura: C'est pas de ma faute écoute, je suis nulle je suis nulle.

Shaolan: Soi pas si défaitiste tu finiras par comprendre

Sakura: Non laisse tomber pour ce soir… De toute façon la note ne compte pas dans la moyenne.

Shaolan: Non tu ne vas pas partir sans avoir compris.

Sakura: Regarde tu es tellement out, que tu tiens à peine debout. En plus tu es tout rouge et tu transpires de chaud. Où est la trousse de pharmacie? Je vais prendre ta température, tu es brûlant de fièvre. Si on te laisse comme ça tu va finir par mourir.

Shaolan: Mais non je ne suis pas aussi mal en point que ça. Regarde je tiens debout là.

POUM

Sakura: Mais oui bien sur, arrête ton char!

Shaolan: Oui Maman

Sakura: Tes désespérant. Pour la peine j'appelle le doc, pour savoir quels médocs il faut que tu prennes.

Plus tard.

Doc: C'est une mauvaise grippe qu'il a, il faut bien s'occuper de lui, comme ce n'est que le début, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'aggrave d'avantage. Il ne faut donc en aucun cas le laisser seul.

Shaolan: Ecoutez, j'habite seul, ce n'est pas si grave si je reste seul ce soir aussi…

Doc: Biensur que si, si votre grippe s'aggrave vous pouvez être sûr d'être emmené en urgence en soin intensif de l'hôpital.

Shaolan: Autant que ça?

Doc: Oui. Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez personne? Et votre petite amie ne peut elle pas rester?

Shaolan/Sakura: Ce n'est pas ma copine/mon copain !

Sakura: Mais je peux rester cela ne me dérange pas. Enfin si tu veux pas je peux aussi m'en aller.

Shaolan: Non c'est bon, de toute façon ai-je le choix?

Sakura/Doc: NON!

Shaolan: '

Sakura: Merci Docteur, je vous dois combien pour la consultation?

Shaolan: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou? Ce n'est pas à toi de payer!

Sakura: Toi tu t'allonges et tu te tais!

Docteur: Cela vous fera 1000yens (je sais plus combien ça fait en euro alors on va dire que ça fait entre 10 et 15 euro)

Shaolan: Franchement ce n'était pas la peine. Tu me diras combien je te dois.

Sakura : Mais oui c'est ça. Je t'ai déjà dis de t'allonger. Reste là je vais à la pharmacie du coin de la rue prendre quelques trucs qui seront utiles.

POV Shaolan

Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi prévenante et aussi serviable mais surtout aussi gentille. Cela prouve encore le mongolien que j'ai été pendant toutes ces années. Finalement je ne crois pas que je mérite son amitié. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore! Bon stop avec les pensées négatives ça va pas recommencer.

Ah, elle est de retour.

Sakura: Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je t'ai flagué.

Shaolan: Zut.

Sakura: Prends cette efferalgan pour la fièvre.

Shaolan: xx

Sakura: Maintenant tu devrais te reposer. Je vais préparer des compresses d'eau froide pour te les mettre sur le front.

POV Sakura

Il n'est pas aussi désagréable comme je l'avais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Il est mignon quand il dort. Il est cinq heure du matin, tant pis je n'irai pas en cours demain comme ça je pourrais surveiller sa température. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prévenir Toya que je ne dormais pas à la maison ce soir. J'ai bien cru qu'il dirait jamais oui quand je lui ai dis que c'était chez Shaolan que j'étais. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a été imaginé, dés que je lui ai dit que c'était parce qu'il était malade, il m'a sortit un truc du genre « c'est bon alors, de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire avec un malade ». Au mon dieu ça y est j'ai compris! Mais quel c ce Toya! C'est lui le pervers ici! Ce n'est certainement pas moi la fille perverse de la famille ! Na! Et puis Shao n'est qu'un ami, enfin je crois? Oui, en plus j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis fatigué, je tombe de sommeil…..

POV Shaolan

Je me réveille, la première chose que je vois c'est le visage angélique de Sakura endormie. Angélique? J'ai bien dit angélique? C'est vrai qu'elle est quand même belle. Ce qui est plus mignon c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Au lycée beaucoup de garçons voudraient sortir avec elle. Seulement elle les repousse tous, ou alors c'est le grand frère qui s'en charge.

J'y pense maintenant, elle a dû veiller sur mon sommeil toute la nuit. Je ferais mieux de la laisser se reposer, elle doit être crevé… Enfin bon c'est pas en étant assise sur une chaise et la tête sur le lit qu'elle va bien dormir. Je ferai mieux de lui laisser le lit. Je la prends donc dans mes bras et la dépose délicatement dans les draps. Ah ma tête, c'est horrible, J'ai mal c'est atroce!

POV Normal

La belle au bois dormant, endormie sur le torse de son prince. Voila le tableau à l'atmosphère paisible et ravissant qui s'offrait aux yeux de Eriol. Eriol? Oui Eriol, n'étant pas venu en cours, il s'inquiétait pour ses deux amis et avait décidé de passer voir son cousin d'abords. Mais là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Sakura et Shaolan endormie dans le même lit, surtout quand on connaît le passé de ces deux là.

Eriol (pense): Une bassine? Un gant? Des médocs? Bon je comprends maintenant… Mieux vaut les laisser se reposer pour l'instant.

POV Sakura

Hum Où est-ce que je suis? Que je n'aime pas quand je me réveille je suis toujours dans le coma. Mais je me sens bien dans les bras de Shaolan, je pourrai rester éternellement comme ça… (Temps de réaction) Hein! Qu'est-ce que je fou là moi? Et puis à quoi je pensais à l'instant? C'est pas possible il a du me refiler sa crève! Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que je fais là… C'est vrai j'ai veillé toute la nuit sur son sommeil, mais c'est quand même pas moi qui suis venu dans le lit! … Si? Oups! Ca va gueuler au réveil ! --' Zut il se réveille.

POV Shaolan

Mal de tête affreux au réveil, rien de mieux pour commencer une journée. Bizarrement, malgré mon mal de tête, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais je resterais bien là avec Sakura Heu…. Pourquoi j'ai Sakura endormi sur moi? Encore une fois j'ai eu un égarement, décidément en ce moment ça n'arrête pas… Bref… o0 Ce matin lorsque je me suis « brusquement » rendormi pour pas dire évanouie. Saleté de fièvre! Je sens que ça va gueuler tout à l'heure. Pas de veine, elle est réveillée TT

POV Normal

Sakura: …

Shaolan: …

Sakura: Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, je sais que je me suis endormie au bords du lit ce matin mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans le lit. Désolé

Shaolan: Moi je sais…

Sakura: 00 Et comment?

Shaolan: Ben je me suis réveillé et comme tu devais sûrement mal dormir, j'ai voulu te mettre dans le lit mais là je me suis écroulé.

Sakura: Ah…..

: Salut la compagnie! Alors bien dormi?

Shaolan: … Eriol…

Sakura: …Il était malade alors je suis resté pour surveillé la température et pour qu'il prenne les médocs.

Eriol : Oui je comprend

Shaolan: C'est quoi ce sourire?

Eriol: Oh rien. Vous allez en cours cette après midi?

Sakura: Moi oui.

Shaolan: Non je suis encore malade et j'ai un petit truc à faire d'abords.

Sakura: Bon ben je vais vous laisser alors.


	5. Ou ira pas?

Voilou la suite du chapitre 4 XD (normal lol)! Merci beaucoup Tite Titi87 pour tes commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes!! J'espère que l'avant dernier chapitre va te plaire, il s'y passe plein de truk hihi!!! lol

Bonne lecture et bize tous -

Chapitre 05: Ou n'ira pas ?

POV Normal

Tomoyo: Donc tu es resté…

Sakura: Oui mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs.

Tomoyo: Je n'imagine rien je te rassure.

Sakura: On a cours de quoi?

Tomoyo: Sport.

Sakura: Yeah

Tomoyo: Tu as la pêche pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormis de la nuit… Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas dormi avec un bel apollon?

Sakura: … Non

Tomoyo: Je prends ça pour un oui.

Sakura: Tomy! Au faite je voulais te demander, tu sais pourquoi ils ont avancés la date du bal?

Tomoyo: Beaucoup d'étudiants partent en vacance, il y aurait eu très peu de monde sinon. Bon faut aller en cours, aller viens.

Le cours de sport, comme d'habitude, Sakura excellé dans cette matière. Au vestiaire, après le cours, son bipeur sonna, ainsi que celui de Naoko. Elles allèrent donc toute les deux à l'agence chercher leur lettre, après l'heure de philosophie.

Hikari: Salut les filles! Alors quoi de neuf?

Sakura: Off ben rien de bien nouveau. Il y a bientôt le bal au lycée.

Naoko: Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais y aller.

Hikari: Allez vous inquiétez pas! Tenez vos lettres.

Sakura: Et toi comment ça se passe avec Yukito?

Hikari: On sors ensemble ça y est!!! D'ailleurs ce soir je vais chez lui, je vais m'essayer à la cuisine.

Naoko: Tu n'as jamais cuisinez?

Hikari: Pizza livraison, traiteur, surgelé sa compte?

Sakura/Naoko: Non! --'

Dans sa chambre, Sakura se décida à lire la lettre qui n'était d'ailleurs pas trop longue comparé à la dernière qu'il avait écrite.

POV Sakura

_Haruka,_

_Je passe les questions inutiles. Je sais bien que j'étais petit lorsque ce drame c'est passé, mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, d'y repensé sans cesse, aussi de me refaire le scénario dans ma tête, dans mes rêves. Tes paroles réconfortantes, m'ont beaucoup soulagé. Je suis content de t'avoir pour parlé, enfin parler, je me comprend. Sa me libère, parce que bien sûr j'ai mon meilleur ami, mais étant donné que lui aussi était proche de ma sœur je ne voudrais pas rouvrir les plaît. _

_En ce qui concerne la question très philosophique dont je t'avais fait part. Je ne sais vraiment pas, comme je doute beaucoup dessus. C'est sûre qu'il faudrait qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que je change d'avis aussi, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je doute, mais c'est vrai que je ne vais pas changer mon opinion sur la question comme de chemise , j'ai quand même ma personnalité et mes principes. _

_Le fait de mettre des chansons sur les sentiment que l'on ressent est assez soulageant mais il est peut être parfois mieux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se confesser. Entièrement tout raconter sans avoir peur d'être jugé pour nos actes, nos bêtises. Mais c'est toujours dur de trouver cette personne. Et lorsqu'on la trouve, on a quand même du mal à s'ouvrir aussi facilement. Tout dépend du caractère de la personne et du lien qui unit les amis. _

_Ne te presse pas pour me donner ta réponse, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Tu peux même me donner la réponse deux jours avant, parce que moi non plus ce n'est pas trop mon truc, c'est juste pour avoir une occasion de se voir, parce que pour être franc, après avoir eu mon diplôme je ne resterai pas à Tomoéda._

_Il y a une démo dans l'enveloppe avec deux chansons._

_Bise ++_

_Lionel_

_P.S.: Tu as une vois magnifique. Pour une première composition, tu t'en tiré super bien. Bonne chance pour la suite. J'ai vraiment hâte de d'entendre sur une autre de tes compositions._

Je ne pensais pas que ça lui plairait autant, je n'ai pas encore écris d'autre chanson… Ah si celle que j'ai commencé en cours de Droit. Pour l'instant je préfère écoutait sa chanson.

(Perfect de Simple Plan)

Hey Mam look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disaprove all alone  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretending that I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
And you know you use to be my hero  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seems so far away  
And its feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretending that I'm alright  
Nothing all right

Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect

Nothing gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe  
It's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect

Il a toujours autant de talent çuila. J'ai beaucoup aimé celle là, j'écouterais l'autre demain. Mes compositions sont nulles à côté de ça. Ca blaze… -- Enfin bon faut quand même que je m'y mette. Allé motivés!

POV Shaolan

Nous somme Mercredi, dans une semaine il y a ce bal, je ne sais toujours pas si Haruka voudrais bien venir avec moi, d'ailleurs, elle ne m'a pas écrite de lettre. A tout les coups elle ne viendra par au bal. Hikari, ça fait longtemps aussi que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il y a un quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, Yukito connaît Hikari? Ils se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long la dernière fois. Sur le coup je ne voulais rien savoir de plus, mais en fin de compte, je suis assez curieux de savoir.

POV Hikari

Hikari: Yuki, tu veux que je te prépare quoi ce soir?

Yukito: Je ne sais pas, tu m'as dit que tu ne cuisines jamais, donc fais simple, surtout ce que tu sais faire… Ne vas pas t'embêter avec du compliqué.

Hikari: Je sais bien, mais je vais quand même pas faire des pâtes.

Yukito: Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Hikari: Je verrais. Je te laisse il y a un client qui arrive regarde.

Shaolan: Salut Hikari, Yukito.

Hikari: Vous vous connaissez?

Yukito: Oui grâce à Sakura et Tomoyo.

Hikari: (oups sa sent le roussit) Ah le monde est petit! Qui est cette Sakura? Tomoyo?

Yukito: Mais enfin….

Hikari: JE NE CONNAIS PAS DE SAKURA!!

Yukito: (la gaffe que j'ai faite tt) Je te la présenterais un de ces jours.

Shaolan: o0! Heu je veux pas être indiscret mais connaissant un peu Yukito… En faite vous êtes ensembles?

Hikari/Yukito (rouge): Oui….

Hikari: Au fait j'ai une lettre pour toi, j'allais justement te biper. Aller vous deux du balais j'ai du travail.

J'ai bien cru que Yuki allait tout dévoiler, biensur ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a pas tilté tout de suite. Mais bon si Shaolan avait tout découvert aujourd'hui ça aurait tout gâché, c'est déjà une chance qu'il ne soit pas très fute-fute et qu'il n'est pas fait le rapprochement.

POV Shaolan

_Lionel, _

_Je ne veux pas m'éterniser sur des sujets qui me brisent le cœur. Parce que j'admet que c'est bien d'en parler, mais pour moi trop en parler, je n'arrive pas à le supporter, total le soir j'ai trop de pensé négative, ça me rend presque malade. _

_Je vais aller droit au but, sans passer par quatre chemins. Je veux bien venir avec toi au bal, mais je doute encore un peu. Tu me dis si tu veux bien, j'aimerai que l'on arrive sur place, seul, et après on avisera…Parce que en faite je ne suis pas totalement sûre de vouloir te rencontrer tout de suite, ne le prends pas mal surtout._

_J'ai écris une new song, elle est pas aussi bien que celle que tu m'a passé dans ta dernières lettres mais bon, elle est quand même pas trop mal je trouve._

_C'est triste que tu doives partir de Tomoéda. On pourra toujours garder contact, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Kiss _

_Haruka_

(Comme un frère de Pierrick Lilliu)

Comme un frère  
Tu me montres le chemin  
Comme un frère  
Je vivrai parmi les tiens  
Comme un frère  
Je m'identifie à toi  
Comme un frère  
Je serai toujours là

Refrain:  
(Vis pour moi)  
Si je tombe, c'est avec toi  
Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras  
Si je sais pas, apprends-moi  
Si je vis, c'est pour ça  
(A travers moi)  
Si je tombe, c'est avec toi  
Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras  
Si je sais pas, apprends-moi  
Si je vis, c'est pour toi

Comme un frère  
Je ne parle que de toi  
Comme un frère  
Es-tu fier de moi  
Comme un frère  
Je peux tout te pardonner  
Comme un frère  
Je saurai te rassurer

au Refrain, x2  
Si je vis, c'est pour toi

Bon, il est 18h, j'ai encore le temps de passé à l'agence pour donner ma réponse. Sa peut se faire, si je me grouille!

…

Arrivée à juste à temps. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite de toute ma vie. Ah si peut être pour échapper à mes sœurs.

Hikari: Une lettre à donner en urgence je parie?

Shaolan: Comment? Oui

Hikari: Ta correspondante aussi voulais que je te bip le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous racontez mais ça doit être intéressant.

Shaolan: Ca l'est!

Hikari: Je n'en doute pas

POV Sakura

Hikari, m'a dit que apparemment c'était assez urgent ce qu'il avais à me dire, à tout les coups il ne veut plus que l'on corresponde… Si c'est ça, ben c'était un gars stupide en fin de compte…

_Haruka,_

_C'est comme tu le sens pour le bal, finalement je crois que moi aussi je préfère faire ainsi. Sinon ta chanson est très touchante…Si un jour tu te disputes avec ton frère, chante lui, je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera tout après, mais bon tu n'auras qu'une chance. Mdr_

_Bise Lionel._

C'est sûre que Toya ne s'attendrais pas du tout à ce que j'écrive une chanson pour lui, je lui chanterais pour son anniversaire, enfin si j'ai le courage de chanter devant autant de gens…

POV Normal

Sakura: Tomy, j'ai finalement décidée d'aller au bal…

Tomoyo: Il serait temps que tu me le dises.

Sakura: Je suis désolée.

Tomoyo: T'inquiètes pas, j'ai penser à tout. Ce soir après le dernier examen tu passe a la maison pour les essayages!

Sakura: Mais comment as-tu su le thème de la soirée à l'avance?

Tomoyo: J'ai mes sources…

Sakura: Merci ma Tomy, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Tomoyo: Je sais! Rien!

Sakura: --' lol

Sakura passa ces derniers examens, dans l'ensemble elle avait presque tout réussit. La seule ombre au tableau, les mathématiques… Mais bon comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

Chez Tomoyo Sakura essayait robe après robe, elles étaient plus belle les unes que les autres, ce que fit remarquer Sakura à Tomoyo, seulement, cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite.

Sakura: Alors t'en penses quoi de celle là?

Tomoyo: Ca fait bien…

Sakura: Mais?

Tomoyo: Non, finalement non… Prends celle là!

Sakura: A vos ordres chef! Au fait tu n'es pas obligée de tout filmer!

Tomoyo: Biensur que je film! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma meilleure amie porte les vêtements que je fais!

Sakura: --' Tomy, je viens pratiquement tout les jours pour ça.

Tomoyo: Oui mais c'est pas grave, parce que cette cassette je la réserve pour ton futur petit copain!

Sakura: --'

Tomoyo: J'ai trouvé! Attends moi là je reviens.

Sakura: ok

…

Tomoyo: Essaie celle là

Sakura: Tomoyo tu es sûre? Elle est magnifique!!

Tomoyo: Dépêche toi de l'enfiler! Comme ça ce soir je fais les dernières retouches pour demain.

…

Sakura??

Tomoyo: Comme je le pensais c'est parfait! J'en connais un qui va tomber raide!

Sakura: Qui ça? o0

Tomoyo: Toujours aussi naïve! Laisse tomber! Alors regardons ça de plus près. Il faut que je reprenne les coutures au niveau de la taille pour les resserrer un peu. Et ouvrir un peu plus la robe sur le côté au niveau des cuisses. C'est bon j'ai fais le tour, tu peux l'enlever, repasse demain vers 17h pour te préparer. On partira ensemble comme ça. Ah j'allais oublier, il faudra être masqué demain.

Sakura: D'accord, mais je vais le trouvé où le masque maintenant? J'avais carrément oublié que c'était masqué.

Tomoyo: Ne panique pas, j'ai pensé encore une fois à tout!

Sakura: Merci encore Tomy tu me sauves la vie!

Du côté de Shaolan et Eriol

Shaolan: Tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller demain?

Eriol: Sérieux, j'en sais encore rien du tout, je verrais demain.

Shaolan: Moi non plus…

Eriol: Question classe, on n'est pas vraiment doués, et pourtant on ne vient pas d'un bas milieu.

Shaolan: Je n'ai jamais écouté mes sœurs quand elles voulaient me conseiller. J'aurais dû TT.

Eriol: Aller t'inquiètes pas vas!

Shaolan: Ouais mais je stresse, demain soir je vais rencontrer ma correspondante…

Eriol: Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, vous avez bien sympathisé dans vos lettres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne collerais pas en face.

Shaolan: Tu as sûrement raison.

Le lendemain soir, soir du bal qui se passait dans le gymnase. Vers 20h les étudiants commençaient déjà à arriver en nombre. La salle était joliment décorée. Sur un côté de la salle, contre le mur, il y avait une table avec le ponche et autres boissons alcoolisé ou non. Au fond de la salle, là se trouvait l'estrade avec le DJ sur le côté et au milieu des instruments (guitare, basse, batterie, clavier) posés pour la suite de la soirée. Des rubans blancs tombés du plafond, sur ce plafond étaient aussi accrochés en suspension des cœurs en coton, en ballon de plusieurs couleurs pastel.

Shaolan et Eriol arrivèrent tout les deux. Eriol chercher Tomoyo, qui à tous les coups devait être avec Sakura. Shaolan lui, était partit dans un coin de la salle et stressait comme un malade.

Shaolan était habillé d'un pantalon noire assez classe et d'une chemise blanche déboutonné en haut, une veste plutôt décontracte, quand à ces cheveux il avait essayé tant bien que mal de les plaqué en arrière mais n'y parvenant pas puisqu'ils sont toujours aussi rebelles, il avait opté pour des piques. Son masque représenté un loup (_du style masque d'Anbu dans Naruto pour les motif du masque)_ et recouvrait la moitié de son visage, du front jusqu'au nez. Eriol, lui était aussi en pantalon noire mais avec chemise bleu nuit déboutonnée en haut comme Shaolan. Son masque représentait le renard. Il finit par trouver Tomoyo, puisque pour le trouver elle avait retiré son masque. En parlant de Tomoyo, Eriol la dévorait des yeux, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle que dans cette robe. Le masque de Tomoyo représentait une colombe. (la robe : La jeune fille qui l'accompagné devait sûrement être Sakura même si il n'en était pas sûre étant donné qu'elle portait un masque représentant un chat et qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage.

Eriol: Serait-ce Sakura qui se cache dessous?

Sakura: Bingo c'est moi!

Eriol: Ca ne va pas bien? T'as l'air bizarre

Tomoyo: Je t'expliquerai après.

Sakura: Je vous laisse je vais me prendre un truc à boire.

POV Shaolan

Aller courage, ça ne sert à rien de stressé comme cela. Je dois positivé et souffler. Eriol à raison je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerais mal. Je ferais mieux d'aller me chercher un verre de ponche pour déstressé.

BOUM

Je viens de me faire bousculer par… Un ange. Oui un ange à visage de chat. En effet, la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi porte un masque représentant un chat, je n'arrive pas à distinguer si je la connais, pourtant ses yeux… Je m'en serais souvenu si j'en avais vu d'aussi beau. Sa robe lui va à ravir, femme: Oh excusez moi je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Shaolan: Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Vous voulez un verre de ponche?

Jeune femme: Volontiers. Merci

Shaolan: Tiens ils passent She will be love de Maroon5…

Jeune femme: J'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Shaolan: M'accorderez vous cette danse charmante demoiselle?

Jeune femme: Avec plaisir charmant jeune homme .

Finalement j'ai réussi à oublier mon stresse de départ, cela fait plusieurs chansons que je danse avec cette jeune femme, dont je ne connais pas encore le prénom. Mais je ne peux pas m'éternisé, je dois trouver « Haruka »…

POV Sakura

Pour une fois ma maladresse m'a portée chance. Ce garçons est plutôt bien bâtit, et aussi sympas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien, apaisé dans ses bras. J'aimerai que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve et de danser avec mon prince charmant. Pourtant, une fois la chanson terminée, c'est lui qui met fin à ce doux rêve et me ramène à la réalité.

Jeune homme: Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laissé. J'ai quelque chose à faire d'urgent.

Sakura: Ne vous en faîte pas je comprends tout à fait…

Ce jeune homme part en direction de la scène, il adresse quelques mots aux musiciens et au DJ. Je le vois ensuite prendre le micro. La musique commence, personnes dans la salle ne semble la connaître…Une minute, je connais cette chanson. C'est alors que je prends mon courage à deux mains, je me dirige à mon tour vers la scène, prend un micro…

POV Shaolan

Je donne l'instrumental de ma chanson au DJ, je prends le micro. Et commence à chanter. Lorsque je vois la jeune femme avec qui je dansais tout à l'heure me rejoindre sur scène et m'accompagné au chant. Super étonné je continu de chanter. Et là je réalise que c'est elle ma correspondante. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure…

POV Sakura

C'est Lionel qui est à côté de moi en train de chanter le premier couplet de sa composition. Il me regarde bizarrement puis semble avoir compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de venir sur la scène, je stresse tellement que je voudrais m'enfuir d'ici à toute vitesse, mais maintenant que je suis là je ne peux plus reculer. Il est temps que je surmonte ma peur de chanter devant tout le monde. Puis je suis masqué personne ne saura qui je suis…

POV Normal

(I do it for you de Bryan Adams et reprise par New Found Glory)

(Shaolan)

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

(Sakura)  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

(Shaolan)There's no love – (Sakura)like your love  
(Shaolan)And no other – (Sakura) could give more love  
(Shaolan)There's nowhere – (Sakura) unless you're there  
(Shaolan)All the time – (Sakura) all the way

(Shaolan/Sakura)  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

La chanson terminée, Sakura ne demanda pas son reste et sauta de la scène. Elle partit en direction des portes. Il y avait tellement de monde, elle se faufilait entre les couples. Shaolan voulut la suivre, mais personnes ne bougeaient pour qu'il puisse allait plus vite, alors il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage. Arrivé aux portes, Sakura sortit et courut comme elle put avec ces chaussures et sa robe, ce n'était pas si facile. Lorsque Shaolan arriva enfin à la sortit, il n'y avait plus personne, il rentra chez lui le cœur gros. Il aurait voulut savoir sa véritable identité, et pas ce pseudo. Il allait bientôt devoir rentrer en Chine et il ne la connaissait toujours pas, cette femme qui a su prendre son cœur…


	6. The End! Happy?

Aller je sais que vous adoré mon Petit Blala de début de chapitre ! XD Promis je ne m'éternise pas la dessus! Juste pour dire encore une fois merci à tous pour vos coms!! Ce chapitre sera le dernier! Vous vous posez tous la question de comment vont-ils réagirent en sachant la vérité… Hé bien je ne dirai rien avant la fin ! Haha je suis sadique en même temps vous vous doutez tous de comment ça va finir il n'y a pas vraiment de surprise ! A moins que je ne joue les sadiques (une fois de plus) et fais un joli retournement de situation!! Non? Vous en pensez quoi?... Looool ! Nan je dirais rien!!! XD

Voila sur ce je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre qui est assez long je trouve (25 pages Word! XD) lol

Bize ++

Chapitre 06: The end! Happy?

POV Shaolan

Les coups de foudre existent. Haruka… Pourquoi est-elle partit sans même me dire qui elle est. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûre. Tout le début de soirée j'étais sous son charme, à ce moment là je ne savais pas encore que c'était elle. Mais la chanson que l'on a chanté en duo n'a fait que renforcé les sentiments que je ressentais en sa présence. Je ne saurais pas bien l'expliquer par de simples mots, c'est impossible. Puis d'un autre côté on ne peut pas dire que je ne la connais pas, on a quand même échangez plusieurs lettre. On a baissé les armes, on s'est dévoilé nos sentiments de solitude, d'angoisse… Nos peurs. Ce n'est pas totalement une étrangère… Je voudrais tant la revoir… Mais pourquoi est-elle partit à la fin de la chanson? M'aurait-elle reconnu? C'est impossible, j'étais masqué… Mais alors quoi? Ca me prend la tête cette histoire! Il est à peine 22h30, je ne suis pas fatigué du tout, je ne vais pas m'endormir de si tôt… Une seule solution, rentrer me changer, et aller me louer plein de film pour passer une nuit blanche… Bon programme.

POV Tomoyo

Mais enfin où a bien pu passez Sakura, je ne parle même pas de Shaolan que je n'ai pas vu une seule fois de la soirée. Pourvu que cela se passe bien! Eriol essai de me rassurer, mais les connaissant tout les deux, j'ai quand même peur. Une musique calme? Je ne la reconnais pas… Heu en faîte pas si calme, c'était juste le début ! Celui qui chante, C'est Shaolan, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Eriol: Il s'est enfin décidé à passer à l'action, ce n'est pas trop tôt…

Tomoyo: Alors j'avais raison c'est bien lui.

Eriol??

Tomoyo: Quand ce jeune homme est monté sur la scène je me suis tout de suite douté que c'était Shaolan.

Eriol: Toujours aussi perspicace toi…

Tomoyo: Oui

Eriol: Regarde!

Tomoyo: Quoi?

Eriol: Ben tu ne vois pas qui se dirige vers la scène?

Tomoyo: Oui! Mais enfin pourquoi elle monte dessus?

Eriol: Là tu baisse dans mon estime!

Tomoyo:éè

Eriol: Elle va sûrement le rejoindre pour chanter avec lui. A tout les coups elle a connaît la chanson!

Tomoyo: Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant toi? TT

Eriol: --'

Tomoyo: Enfin bon, je crains le pire, elle n'a jamais été à l'aise devant autant de gens, surtout pour chanter… Elle a une peur bleu de la foule et du devant de la scène :s

Eriol: Je sais, et justement je me demande ce qu'il lui prend. Mais bon vu la grande initiative dont elle vient de faire preuve je ne pense pas qu'elle va partir…

Tomoyo: On parie?

Eriol: Sur quoi?

Tomoyo: Tu dis qu'elle ne partira pas, moi par contre je suis sûre qu'elle partira, au moins après la chanson… Je la connais par cœur!

Eriol: Si je gagne j'aurais droit à un week end en amoureux avec toi à Okinawa!

Tomoyo: Si c'est moi qui gagne… Je t'impose une journée shopping avec moi!

Eriol: TT je ne dois pas perdre!!!

Tomoyo: Moi dans les deux cas je suis gagnante !

Eriol: Ce n'est pas juste!

Tomoyo: Fallait trouver autre chose!

…….

Tomoyo: Regarde qui s'en va!

Eriol: Adieux week end à Okinawa!! TT

Tomoyo: Bonjour journée "entière » de shopping dans « beaucoup » de magasins.

Eriol: Tu veux me tuer?

Tomoyo: Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça?

Eriol: 

POV Sakura

Finalement je suis partit du bal… Je le savais… Je n'aurais pas du aller sur cette scène. J'ai voulu jouer les orgueilleuses et je croyais pouvoir vaincre ma peur… J'ai paniqué à la fin et j'ai tout gâché encore une fois… Je me déteste!! En faîte je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir tout cour à ce bal. Il n'a su m'apporter que malheur!... Pourtant ce Lionel… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens… Toujours est-il que j'étais bien dans ces bras… J'aurais tant voulu savoir sa véritable identité. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je naisse avec cette phobie de la foule? … Je viens de réaliser 00, à tous les coups, il a dû penser que je le détestais et que c'est pour cette raison que je suis partit! Ou alors, ce n'est pas ça, mais le fait que je sois partit lui a donné une mauvaise impression de moi… Il ne voudra plus correspondre avec moi…

Maintenant je me rends compte, que je suis vraiment pathétique… Me voilà en robe de soirée un masque à la main, les larmes et la tristesse déformant mon visage! Je dois être vraiment affreuse. Pour couronner le tout je suis partit sans penser à prendre ma veste dans le vestiaire, résultat des courses, je suis morte de froid. Et tout ça en plein milieu de la rue. Pas étonnant que tout les passants me regardent avec des yeux rond comme des balles de ping-pong.

Allez haut les cœurs, je ne dois pas me morfondre encore plus! Stop finis! Je vais rentré me changer et sans oublier de me louer des films, me passer une nuit blanche devant ma télé et entouré de chips, mars et autre sucrerie qui fait grossir!! Rien de tel pour se remettre sur pied que de se plonger dans la gourmandise! XD

Sakura: Bonsoir Megumi!

Megumi: Salut Saki! Tu n'es pas au bal?

Sakura: …Non! Et toi pourquoi tu travailles ce soir?

Megumi: Ce n'est pas mon truc, j'n'avais pas de cavalière et puis faut bien que je puisse payer mes études.

Sakura: Oui effectivement vu sous cet angle! Mais je comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de cavalière! Un gars comme toi qui n'a pas de copine! C'est impensable!

Megumi: Ben en faite…

Sakura: … ?

Megumi: En faite je correspond avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de cette nouvelle agence…

Sakura: Oui en faite je me suis inscrite aussi, mais ne le répète pas s'il te plaît, c'est un secret. Ne le dis surtout pas à mon frère si un jour il vient louer une vidéo ici!

Megumi: Ne stresse pas, on est ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais.

Sakura: Parce que c'est ton ami aussi 

Megumi: Mais t'inquiètes pas!

Sakura: Woé bon ça va! J'ai le droit de stresser, tu connais mon frère tu sais comment il réagit!

Megumi: --' oui ! Au faite tu n'étais pas venu louer des films?

Sakura: Oui mais heu……

Megumi: Mais?

Sakura: J'ai oublié ma carte de membre 

Megumi: T'inquiète c'est pas grave, le patron n'est pas là, je te poinçonnerais la carte demain quand tu viendra rendre les cassettes.

Sakura: Super merci Megumi!

Megumi: Au faite, tu me trouve comment?

Sakura: Quoi?

Megumi: Ben là, je suis potable, ou j'ai une tête à faire peur?

Sakura: Mais enfin c'est quoi cette question? Tu as ta tête normale! XD

Megumi: Je dois rencontrer ma correspondante ce soir, on s'est donné rendez-vous ici, mais elle ne sait pas que je travaille là.

Sakura: Ok je comprends, ben franchement, si elle ne tombe pas sous ton charme, je me fais none!

Megumi: Non surtout pas, ton frère serais trop content!

Sakura: Oui c'est sûr… Tu sais quoi je vais te donner un conseil!

Megumi: Pourquoi ça?

Sakura: Parce que je te connais trop bien!

Megumi: ok

Sakura: Surtout cesse d'être aussi peu sûr de toi, aie un peu plus confiance en toi et s'il le faut prend les devant et bats toi pour tes convictions et ce en quoi tu crois! Ne laisse personne te juger, ou te traiter d'idiot, cela n'en valent pas mieux. Ceux qui disent ça ne te connaissent pas du tout! Bien sûr tu aimes rire et raconter beaucoup de blague mais avant tout tu es quelqu'un de formidable, un ami sur qui on peut avoir une confiance aveugle et sur qui on peut compter ! N'en doute plus jamais! Compris?

Megumi: heu oui

Sakura: Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, alors c'est en faite peut être pas d'occasion mais fallait que ça sorte!

Megumi: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai des amies comme toi…

Sakura: Bon je vais choisir les films.

Ding

Dans un des rayons

???: Saki tu n'était pas au bal?

Sakura: Non je n'ai pas été Naoko! Mais et toi tu n'y ai pas?

Naoko: Non, je… j'ai rendez-vous ici…

Sakura: Oh avec qui? Ne me dis pas que c'est avec ton correspondant.

Naoko: Si…

Sakura: Oooh tu ferais mieux d'aller te renseigner pour savoir si il est arrivé à la caisse.

Naoko: C'est ce que je vais faire en faîte.

Alors comme ça, il se pourrait bien que se soit elle la correspondante de Megumi. Hé bien lui qui la trouvais mignonne depuis longtemps, non en faite il en est dingue, mais trop timide pour l'aborder, il va être super content. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Quoi? J'ai bien le droit de les espionner un peu. Ce rayon m'a l'air parfait juste en face de la caisse, j'ai juste à décaler un peu les cassette et dvd.

A la caisse:

Naoko: Megumi, est-ce que tu ne saurais pas si il y a un jeune homme qui attend quelqu'un dans la boutique?

Megumi: 00 Heu… Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un?

Derrière le rayon:

???: Dis donc toi ce n'est pas bien d'espionner!

Sakura: Chute, tais toi Shaolan, je vais me faire flaguer! 00 Shaolan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan: La même chose que toi il me semble!

Sakura: Tu les espionnes? Tu n'as pas honte!

Shaolan: Et c'est toi qui dis ça, je te signale que c'est exactement ce que tu fais.

Sakura: … Oui mais c'est mes amis

Shaolan: Ah? Parce que Megumi n'est pas mon ami?

Sakura: Ca va…

Shaolan: Sauf que moi je suis là pour louer des dvd.

Sakura: Tais toi je peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent! Tellement timide ces deux là…

A la caisse:

Naoko: Oui, en faite, tu vas me trouver bête mais…

Megumi: Mais, finis ta phrase Ne t'inquiètes pas, à mes yeux tu ne seras jamais bête…

Naoko (rouge): …Merci

Derrière le rayon:

Sakura: Ben ça alors, qui aurait cru que Megumi finirait par vaincre sa timidité maladive?

Shaolan: Comme quoi certain réussisse à vaincre leur peur.

Sakura: 00

Shaolan: Vaincre ses peurs n'est pas seulement une histoire de courage. Car même le plus peureux peut surmonter n'importe quelle peur. Il suffit d'avoir de la volonté, et surtout la foi en soi. Chose que peu de personne possède. La confiance en soi…

Sakura: C'est vrai ce que tu dis, moi je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à surmonter toutes mes peur. Je veux paraître forte devant les autres mais pourtant je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'on pourrait le croire.

Shaolan: Je sais, je m'en suis aperçut depuis qu'on est devenu « ami ». Avant, lorsque l'on se méprisait, je ne pensais pas que tu te tourmentais autant l'esprit… En te voyant à chaque fois, je croyais que était très sûre de toi, je me trompais, ce n'était qu'un masque. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je peux dire que finalement, tu es une personne peu sûre d'elle… En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serais là.

Sakura: … Je…

Shaolan: Hé là, ne pleure pas… Viens un peu par là

Shaolan qui me prends dans ces bras 00… Je me sens bien. C'est rassurant… J'ai de là chance de l'avoir pour ami… Ami avec Shaolan, si avant on m'avait dit que je deviendrais ami avec lui, je ne l'aurais pas cru pour un sou. Mais ce que je ressens quand je suis dans ces bras, je ne saurais pas le décrire… Ce n'est pas de l'amitié… J'ai le cœur qui bat super vite et pourtant je me sens bien, apaisé. Cela ne peut pas être de l'amour… Non moi j'aime… Lionel, enfin je crois… En tout cas cette sensation, je l'ai déjà ressentit, je le sais…

POV Shaolan

Et voilà, il a fallut que je fasse le philosophe à deux balles… Je l'ai faîte pleurer, je suis qu'un minable… Mais bon je la console… Attendez une seconde… Et voilà, là aussi j'ai fait une bêtise comme l'autre jour, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, bon ok c'est pas désagréable… Mais moi j'aime déjà quelqu'un' je comprends pas pourquoi je me sens bien à ce moment là. J'arrête de trop réfléchir dessus sinon je sens que je vais encore me chopper un mal de crâne pas possible. --' (il est doué lui XD)

POV Normal

Allant mieux, Sakura se défit de l'étreinte de Shaolan est reportant l'attention sur Megumi et Naoko pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses rougeurs aux joues qui étaient plutôt voyante…

Sakura: Mais quand est-ce qu'il va enfin lui dire que c'est lui avec qui elle a rendez-vous!

Shaolan: Quoi tu veux dire qu'ils correspondent tout les deux?

Sakura: Quoi tu savais pas que c'était pour ça que je les espionner?

Shaolan: Ben non moi je pensais que Megumi allait prendre les devant et lui déclarer sa flamme sans pour autant correspondre anonymement avec elle.

Sakura: C'est vrai que je les aurais aussi espionner si Megumi avait fais le premier pas.

Shaolan : J'en étais sûr!

Sakura: Tu…

Shaolan: Je quoi?

Sakura: Tu penses que c'est débile de correspondre avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas?

Shaolan: Non… Pas du tout.

Cette fois si ce fût au tour de Shaolan de reporter l'attention sur ce qu'il se passait à la caisse, puisqu'il était mal à l'aise en ne sachant quoi répondre sans lui dire que lui aussi avait une correspondante secrète.

A la caisse au même moment que tout à l'heure.

Megumi: Et donc tu dis que tu attends quelqu'un avec qui tu as rendez-vous?

Naoko: Mais voilà, surtout ne te moque pas.

Megumi: Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me moquerais pas…

Naoko: Oui c'est vrai désolé…

Megumi: Non t'inquiètes pas c'est rien… Vu comme ça on pourrait croire que je suis pas souvent sérieux mais c'est pas le cas… je sais être calme des fois… Je ne suis pas toujours l'idiot de service qui raconte des blagues…

Naoko: Oui je sais ça, c'est juste que ben…

Derrière le rayon:

Sakura: Bon il lui dit ou bien il attend que je le fasse à sa place!

Shaolan: En parlant de place, reste à la tienne et n'interviens pas.

Sakura: Oui je sais mais il met trop de temps pour lui dire. Elle attend que ça la pauvre!

Shaolan: Elle attend rien, juste que son correspondant arrive, elle n'est pas au courant que c'est lui!

Sakura: Ouais mais bon, elle attend quand même! XD

A la caisse en POV Megumi

Mais enfin pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire simplement que c'est moi avec qui elle correspond… Puis je suis sûr qu'elle serait déçue que cela soit moi… AH non mais quelle vie de m !! Pourquoi suis-je né aussi timide ! C'est pas possible ça.

Naoko: … Je corresponds avec un gars par l'intermédiaire d'une agence, et on avait prévu de se voir ce soir ici même.

Bon ben maintenant je suis encore plus sûre que c'est avec elle que je correspond mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui dire! Sakura, Shaolan je sais que vous êtes derrière le rayon en train d'espionner vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret! D'ailleurs je crois être le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! XD Mais pourquoi ces deux ne viennent pas m'aider? Qui est l'idiot qui leur a parler de la vie privée des gens et du « ne dérange pas deux personnes qui parles » ? Que j'aille le frapper tout de suite parce qu'il a oublier de leur dire que la solidarité entre pote existeeeeeeee! Au secours j'y arriverais jamais!!

Respire! Ca passera mieux. Bon… La question qui tranche si je lui dis ou pas!

Megumi: Ah! Et tu as une idée de la personne qui ça pourrait être?

Naoko (rouge): Je… Heu…

Reformulation de la question!

Megumi: Tu aimerais que ce soit qui?

Naoko (encore plus rouge): Heu…….. Je….. J'aimerais bien que ce soit le fils de mon voisin…

Voilà au moins qui est claire, elle serait très déçus que ce soit moi le dernier des bouffons derrière une caisse de vidéo club pourri parce que le patron est le roi des radins! J'aurais dû m'en douter que même par l'intermédiaire d'une agence elle ne ferait jamais attention à moi. C'est peine perdue… Depuis que je la connais, je savais que c'était peine perdue… Je le savais… Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle tout le temps. Je ne sais quoi répondre devant sa réponse… Un ange passe sûrement vu le silence dans le magasin… Mes amis derrière le rayon désolé pour moi on arrêté de parler.

Naoko: De toute évidence il n'est pas venus, je vais rentrer, ce la ne sert à rien que je reste ici une seconde de plus. J'aurais dû m'en douter de toute façon cela se voyait tout de suite que c'était un idiot, que jamais j'aurais dû avoir confiance en lui juste en lisant ses stupides lettres…

Voilà donc ce qu'elle pense de moi… Cela a l'effet d'un poignard dans mon cœur… La femme que j'aime depuis si longtemps pense que je suis le dernier des imbéciles. Au fond elle n'a peut être pas tors!

_« Surtout cesse d'être aussi peut sûr de toi, aie un peu plus confiance en toi et s'il le faut prend les devant et bats toi pour tes convictions et ce en quoi tu crois! Ne laisse personne te juger, ou te traiter d'idiot, cela en valent pas mieux. Ceux qui disent ça ne te connaissent pas du tout! Bien sûr tu aimes rire et raconter beaucoup de blague mais avant tout tu es quelqu'un de formidable, un ami sur qui on peut avoir une confiance aveugle et sur qui on peut compter ! N'en doute plus jamais! Compris? »_

Non en faite elle a tout faux! Je ne suis pas un imbécile… Stop finis le Megumi qui laisse tout passer et qui est le dernier des bonnes poires!

Megumi: Naoko!

Naoko: Oui?

Megumi: Ne traite pas quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ou très peu d'idiot! Je ne suis peut être pas le fils de ton voisin que tu attendais tant mais malgré ça je ne suis quand même pas un idiot! Mes lettres étaient sincères et venais du fond du cœur! Si tu n'as pas pu voir ça en les lisant c'est que finalement ce n'est pas moi l'idiot ici! Puis tu sais quoi maintenant j'ai enfin pris conscience que j'ai des ami(e)s formidable et si je les ais c'est que je ne suis pas le dernier des bouffons comme beaucoup le crois ! A partir de maintenant je me fais confiance et ce que toi ou les autres peuvent penser je m'en contre fiche! Alors si ça te fait plaisir continu de penser de moi que je suis idiot cela ne m'atteindra plus jamais comme à l'instant. Parce que oui cela a eu l'effet d'une lame que tu m'enfonçais dans le cœur, je voulais tout quitter je commençait même à penser que j'étais idiot, cela semblait vrai puisque la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé pense ça de moi, puis je me suis rappelé les paroles d'une amie alors maintenant stop, le Megumi qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, il existe plus!

Naoko: Ca y est t'as finie?!

En la voyant les larmes aux yeux, j'ai compris que finalement j'en avais peut être trop fait. Je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin! Zut elle aussi a dépassé les bornes! Oui mais la voilà qui part en courant! Mais quelle plaît que d'être jeune et amoureux!!

POV Normal

Sakura: Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela se passe comme ça!!!

Shaolan: Bon on peut sans doute réparer les pots cassés.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Shaolan: Tu t'occupe de Naoko et moi de Megumi!

Sakura: Non je connais mieux Megumi et puis c'est de ma faute si il lui a parlait comme ça à la fin!

Shaolan: Explique toi mieux je comprends pas!

Sakura: Ben en gros je lui ai dit avant que Naoko arrive, qu'il devait avoir plus confiance en lui et qu'il ne devait plus laisser les autres le traiter en idiot!

Shaolan: Ah ben bravo ! C'est sur qu'en d'autre circonstance cela aurait été super de lui dire ça, mais maintenant il est dans de beau draps.

Sakura: Oh ça va toi! Il a peut être un peu déraper sur la fin, mais au moins maintenant il ne se laissera plus marcher sur les pieds! C'est mon ami et j'en avais assez qu'on le prenne pour la bonne poire du lycée!

Shaolan: Je sais, c'est aussi mon ami, mais bon c'est triste pour lui…

Sakura: Oui et je me sens un peu coupable.

Megumi qui avait entendu leur petite dispute les rejoins au rayon où ils se trouvaient.

Megumi: Non ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Il fallait bien que cela sorte un jour. Ce qu'elle m'a dit a détruis mon cœur. J'avais un trop plein de sentiment, il fallait que cela sorte! Même si maintenant je regrette d'en avoir trop dit, d'un côté je suis soulagé…

Sakura: Ne t'inquiètes pas on vas aller lui parler. Déjà ne te sent pas non plus coupable, elle a beau être mon amie elle aussi, elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Mais la connaissant je suis persuadé qu'elle ne le pensait pas, elle devait être vexée qu'il ne soit pas venus selon elle, alors qu'en faite c'est toi qui ne t'es pas manifester. M'enfin vous êtes en fin de compte tout les deux coupables et innocents. Oui bon je m'exprime mal mais vous avez compris.

Megumi: oui je crois

Shaolan: Plus compliqué que toi on peut pas ! XD

Sakura: Merci ça fait plaisir! Maintenant tu te ramène on va parler à Naoko avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop… Attendez il est tard quand même… Toi aussi Megumi tu viens, on va se séparé pour la chercher.

Megumi: Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte!? Je ne viens pas! Si jamais je la retrouve qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? « hé Salut tout à l'heure je me suis emporté un tout petit peu mais je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit ! Aller sans rancune! »

Sakura: Nan mais tu prends tout à l'extrême! C'est simplement qu'il est super tard là, alors pour une jeune femme comme Naoko c'est assez dangereux! Donc on se sépare et on la cherche! Si tu la trouve ouvre lui ton cœur! Allez go! Dis à Al de te remplacer je sais qu'il est dans l'arrière salle et qu'il espionne depuis tout à l'heure!

Al: Sakura ce n'est pas juuuste! A chaque fois tu me flague !

Sakura: Hé oui! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi flemmard que toi! T'as beau faire des études de médecines et avoir plus de 20 ans t'es toujours aussi flemmard! XD Bon allez on y va!

Dehors Sakura prenait le chemin opposé à celui de Shaolan, quand ce dernier s'en aperçut.

Shaolan: SAKURA

Sakura???

Shaolan: Pour toi aussi c'est dangereux d'être seule à cette heure si!

Sakura: Mais non je sais me défendre!

Shaolan: Tu peux dire ce que tu veux je t'accompagne!

Sakura: Oui chef!

Megumi courait depuis maintenant plus d'une demi heure sans trouver Naoko… Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni chez son mongolien de voisin! Le parc pingouin était désert. Au cas où elle pourrait y être, il se dirigeait vers le sommet de la colline. Au bout d'un moment il distingua dans l'obscurité une silhouette assise au bord de lafalaise. Quelques pas de plus… C'était bien elle. Il s'assit à ses cotés sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent où l'on entendait le bruit du vent.

Naoko: Tu n'y a pas été de main morte tout à l'heure.

Megumi: Oui et j'en suis désolé, je n'aurait jamais dû

Naoko: Attends laisse moi finir! Tu n'as pas eu tors en me disant tout cela. Il est vrai que jamais je n'aurais dû dire cela, surtout que je ne pensais pas du tout. Je comprends très bien que tu te sois énervé après ce que j'ai dit. Je m'en excuse… Tu sais je paniquais, je stressés… A la fin j'étais déçue que mon « correspondant » ne vienne pas. Je comprends aussi très bien que tu n'ai plus eu l'envie de me dire que c'était toi étant donné que je venais de dire que j'aimerais que se soit mon voisin ce qui était faux aussi. Pour être franche j'espérai de tout cœur que se sois toi… Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je n'y arrivais pas, parce que si ce n'était pas toi j'aurais vraiment était ridicule, sans oublier le fait que je soi trop timide moi aussi. Enfin de compte c'est un chassé croisé! Avant c'était toi qui en pinçais pour moi, maintenant tu dois me mépriser, alors que moi je tiens encore à toi… Je suis pitoyable

Il essuya les larmes de ses joues et la regarda tendrement.

Megumi: Ne dis pas ça! Tu es loin d'être pitoyable! Moi aussi je n'ai pas était tendre. Depuis longtemps que je ruminais ces pensées, le fait qu'aux yeux des autres je sois l'éternelle idiot, la bonne poire, j'en avais assez, et comme le bouffon que je suis j'ai déversé ma colère sur toi.

Tu parles de chasser croisé… Je ne pense pas que se soit le cas…

Il approcha un peu sa tête vers celle de Naoko qui ferma les yeux, et captura ses lèvre dans un tendre baiser humide puisque mêlé aux larmes de Naoko. Leur baiser se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent.

Sakura: On s'est inquiété pour rien.

Shaolan: Ouais! Allez viens on va louer nos dvd, je crois qu'ils ont bien mérité de ne pas être dérangé.

Sakura: Oui. Ca te dit une soirée vidéo, avec au programme plein de sucrerie, des films et nuit blanche?

Shaolan: Pourquoi pas, j'avais prévu la même chose mais à deux c'est plus amusant. Tu préfères qu'on aille chez toi? Ou chez moi?

Sakura: Il y a mon frère et s'il voit que j'invite un gars il va piquer une crise

Shaolan: Oui surtout si ce gars c'est moi! Alors la dvd-party sera chez moi!

Sakura: Tu veux prendre quoi comme film?

Shaolan: Je ne sais pas…

Sakura: Un film à l'eau de rose?

Shaolan: Surtout pas!! J'ai une idée, pourquoi pas Poséidon? Il parait qu'il est super.

Sakura: Ok Alors on prend aussi A Tout Jamais Une Histoire de Cendrillon !

Shaolan: A condition qu'on prenne aussi un film d'horreur!

Sakura: Mais combien tu veux prendre de film? Et puis c'est quel film d'horreur que tu veux prendre ?

Shaolan: Faut tenir toute la nuit!! C'est 666 la Malédiction

Sakura: Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es aperçut mais la moitié de la nuit est déjà passé.

Shaolan: Alors trois films c'est suffisant.

Sakura: C'est bon t'as gagné. On prends trois film, mais je pari que tu va t'endormir sur le dernier!!

Shaolan: Yeah! Je gagne toujours!

Sakura: Faudrait pas prendre la grosse tête non plus ! XD

Plus tard chez Shaolan, après avoir bien flippé pour Poséidon et surtout pour 666 la Malédiction, les deux « faiseur de nuit blanche » s'endormirent en plein milieu du film de Cendrillon.

SPALSH!!

Shaolan: Wohaaaaaa

Sakura: Qui c'est qui a dit hier, qu'il ne dormirait pas sur le dernier film?

Shaolan: Cours!

Sakura: Répond moi

Shaolan: Tu viens de me réveiller en me versant un sot d'eau froide sur moi alors tu ferai mieux de courir, et vite!

Sakura: Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Shaolan se leva, partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une bombe de mousse à raser dans les mains, prêt à attaquer…

Sakura: Tu n'oserais pas!

Shaolan: Je vais me gêner!

Sakura: Kyhaaaaaa

Shaolan: Reviens ici!!!!

Sakura courrait à travers tout l'appartement de Shaolan, avec ce dernier à sa suite armé d'une bombe de mousse dangereuse… surtout pour une Sakura sans défense… XD Sur son passage, elle faisait tomber livres, plantes etc… si bien que Shaolan se cassait souvent la figure par terre et avait encore plus envie de l'asperger de mousse de partout! C'est alors qu'elle entra dans le placard pour y dénicher une autre bombe de mousse toute neuve! La guerre était déclarée et Sakura venait de lancer l'offensive sur Shaolan. La bataille de mousse dura encore vingt minutes. Elle s'arrêta net puisque les munitions étaient épuisées. Ils s'écroulèrent, de rire par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sakura: Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant éclaté!

Shaolan: C'est clair qu'avec les examens qu'on a passés il n'y a pas si longtemps, on n'avait pas trop la tête à l'amusement.

Sakura: Oui et je préfère dix fois plus m'éclater comme ça avec toi que d'aller à ce stupide bal.

Shaolan: …Oui sans doute…

A l'évocation du bal, Shaolan senti son cœur se serrer. En effet il repensait à « Haruka », il ne savait toujours pas son prénom, sans oublier qu'il n'osait plus lui écrire après ce qui c'était passé hier. Le doute et la confusion régnaient dans sa tête… Pourquoi était elle parti? Deux semaines… Dans deux semaines il devait partir pour Hong Kong… Deux semaines seulement pour découvrirent qui elle est, ses sentiments, devenir plus proche dans l'espoir de pouvoir rester avec elle, c'était assez juste comme temps.

Sakura: Je vais te laisser, parce que si je reste plus longtemps je prévois une tornade destructrice à la maison.

Shaolan: Laisse moi deviner, la tornade ne s'appellerait pas Toya par hasard?

Sakura: Bingo!

Shaolan: XD

POV Sakura

A tous les coups, il va piquer sa crise, alors que Monsieur passe tout son temps libre chez Kaho! Grrrr

Toya: C'est à cette heure que tu rentres! Ne me dis pas que le bal a duré tout ce temps je en te croirais pas!

Sakura: Non j'étais chez un ami, on a loué des films!

Toya: Qui ça? UN AMI?

Sakura: Oui et rien que pour t'embêter c'est un gars t'as tout compris fréro!

Toya: Il manquerait plus que se soit le morveux!

Sakura: Heuuuu Bon ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas frangin mais je dois sortir!

Toya: Encore? Mais tu vas où?

Sakura: En rentrant j'ai vu une affiche qui parlait d'un concours d'auteur / compositeur / interprète, alors je vais me renseigner.

Toya: Ah d'accord! La prochaine fois prévient moi quand tu ne dors pas à la maison.

Sakura: Tu étais (encore) chez Kaho alors ça servait à rien!

Toya: Oui mais au moins j'aurais su où tu te trouvais!

Sakura: Ouais mais si je t'avais dit que j'allais chez Shaolan tu m'aurais jamais laissé!

Toya (avec des flammes dans les yeux) : Chez qui?

Sakura: OUPS bon ben j'y go!

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie! J'entends encore les « SAKURA REVIENS ICI ON A PAS FINIS DE PARLER » de Toya, mon chère grand frère XD!

_GRAND CONCOURS_

_Vous écrivez et composez vous-mêmes vos chansons en plus de les chanter?_

_Venez immédiatement vous inscrire pour tenter votre chance de remporter le concours._

_Les membres du jury sont des professionnels alors n'hésitez pas à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Un producteur de maison de disque sera dans la salle, faîtes vous remarquer!!_

_Les inscriptions se limites à 10 alors dépêchez vous. _

_Le lieu du concours n'est autre que la discothèque du Dragon Rouge, inscrivez vous auprès de DJ Daïsu!_

_Le concours se déroulera le 20 Mai_

_Bonne chance à tous!_

J'ai plus qu'à me bouger jusqu'à cette boîte ce soir même! J'ai vraiment peu de chance de gagner puisque ce n'est sûrement pas des débutants comme moi qui vont s'inscrire, je pense plutôt pour des personnes avec beaucoup plus d'expérience. Mais bon je peux toujours essayer.

POV Normal

La musique était forte et les mix du DJ se succédaient quand Sakura se décida enfin à aller parler au DJ qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était arrivée au Dragon Rouge et avait sympathisé avec le barman qui devait avoir pas plus de 24 ans et nommé Yusuke.

Yusuke: Donc t'es venu pour le concours!

Sakura: Ouai mais j'hésite encore à participer.

Yusuke: T'as rien à perdre! Si tu dois t'inscrire fais le vite, parce que je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais au moins quatre personnes sont déjà aller parler a Daisuke et si tu veux mon avis c'est pas pour la 'zik.

Sakura: Daisuke? Ce n'est pas Daïsu qui s'appelle le DJ?

Yusuke: Son vrai nom c'est Daisuke.

Sakura: Un pion de mon ancien bahut portais le même prénom.

Yusuke: C'est bien lui! Pion le jour et DJ la nuit!

Sakura: Kyaaaa j'aurai jamais pensé que ce réprimandeur de première pouvait être un aussi cool DJ!

Yusuke: Tu t'es accroché avec lui?

Sakura: Non c'est juste que avec un ami, enfin ancien ennemi juré XD on était toujours à s'envoyer des vacheries et c'était pas des petites disputes, c'était plutôt le truc qui attiré tout le monde autour. Alors forcément Daisuke venait rétablir les choses.

Yusuke: Ouais je vois le genre. Mais c'est un chic type!

Sakura: Ouai je sais. Avec un autre pion j'aurais eu trois fois plus d'heure de colle.

Yusuke: Va lui parler pour ton inscription avant qu'il soit trop tard!

Sakura: J'y go en espérant qu'il reste des places.

Yusuke: T'inquiètes pas trop pour ça.

Sakura: Mouais.

En traversant la vaste salle de la discothèque, Sakura bouscula quelqu'un, c'était le dernier endroit où elle pensait le croisé. Ce qui est sûr c'est quelle ne lui dirais en aucun cas la raison de sa venu ici, à tout les coups il se moquerais d'elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle aimait chanter. En même temps ils étaient « amis » depuis peu de temps.

Sakura: Oh Excuse moi Shao.

Shaolan: Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est rien, je suis habitué avec toi. XD

Sakura: Oui bon ça va. Tu fais quoi?

Shaolan: Je suis avec Eriol, j'allais le rejoindre pour partir. Et toi?

Sakura: Je suis venu pour passer le temps.

Shaolan: Seule?

Sakura: Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je suis pote avec le barman maintenant.

Shaolan: Tu connais Yusuke?

Sakura: Oui depuis ce soir, c'est un pote à toi?

Shaolan: Oui cela fait pas mal de temps que je le connais. Je te laisse+

Sakura+

A quelques pas de l'endroit où se trouver le Daisuke, c'est ce dernier qui l'interpella l'ayant reconnu.

Daisuke: Hey Salut! Alors quoi de neuf?

Sakura: Ben rien de bien spécial je viens d'apprendre qu'un pion qui étais toujours en train de me crier dessus pour mes engueulades avec Shao est aussi DJ la nuit ! XD

Daisuke: Haha! C'est vrai mais ça paye bien.

Sakura: C'est cool! Puis elle est bonne la 'zik que tu passes et les mix sont extra! T'es pas si coincé que je le croyais!

Daisuke: Ben c'est bon à savoir! Au faite je viens de tilté la, tu ne l'as pas appelé « imbécile » ou « gamin »!

Sakura: Qui ça?

Daisuke: Li!

Sakura: Ah oui Shao! Tu ne vas pas le croire mais on est pote maintenant.

Daisuke: T'as raison je ne te crois pas.

Sakura: Ben tu devrais! Grrrr tu veux dire que je suis tellement borné qu'il m'est impossible de devenir ami avec un ennemi?

Daisuke: --' mais non j'ai pas dis ça… Et sinon pourquoi viens tu parler au DJ du Dragon Rouge.

Sakura: Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne Narcisse?

Daisuke: --'

Sakura: XD Je viens pour m'inscrire au concours. Il y a encore moyen de s'inscrire?

Daisuke: Oui largement, il reste encore quatre places, maintenant trois. Mais je ne savais pas que tu chantais.

Sakura: Très peu de gens le savent.

Daisuke: Ok, je t'inscris sous quel nom? Tu peux prendre un pseudo si tu veux.

Sakura: Mets « Haruka »

Daisuke: C'est fais. Alors je t'explique comment ça va se passer. Tout d'abords tout les participants vont passer chacun leur tour par ordre d'inscription. Seulement pendant ce temps les autres seront dans leur loge, vous n'avez pas le droit de voir la prestation des autres. Le jury choisis alors quatre personnes sur les dix. Ensuite vous devrez chantais une deuxième chanson chacun votre tour, cette fois si vous pourrez voir les autres participants. Voilà c'est tout, donc prévois au moins deux chansons. Le concours devrait duré environ 3h30.

Sakura: Ok merci pour tout. Je pars je suis crevé.

Daisuke: Ok bye! On se revois au concours, prépare toi bien c'est dans une semaine et demie.

Sakura: Bye.

POV Shaolan

Eriol: Alors ça y est tu t'es inscrit?

Shaolan: Oui, moi qui croyais qu'il ne resterait plus aucune place, il en restait quatre.

Eriol: C'est cool. Et avec ce que j'ai écouté la dernière fois, tu peux être sûre de gagner.

Shaolan: Non je ne pense pas, il y aura plein de personnes avec de l'expérience.

Eriol: Oui mais toi aussi non?

Shaolan: Tu sais très bien que ce sera le premier concours auquel je participe.

Eriol: Enfin bref, tu participer c'est l'essentiel le reste on s'en tape.

Shaolan: Je te laisse deviner qui étais le DJ.

Eriol: Je ne sais pas…. Vraiment, j'ai d'idée sur la question.

Shaolan: Daisuke.

Eriol: Non pas possible.

Shaolan: Si, qui aurait cru que Daisuke, le pion qui était toujours sur notre dos pourrait être le DJ qui déchire tout avec ces mix bossant au Dragon Rouge.

Eriol: Je suis impressionné.

Shaolan: C'est clair.

Eriol: Au faite tu t'es inscrit sous quel pseudo?

Shaolan: « Lionel » ….

Eriol: Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas?

Shaolan: XD

Eriol: En un sens tu espères qu' « elle » va participer?

Shaolan: Franchement, je ne sais pas, peut être… Même pour moi c'est un grand mystère…

POV Normal

Chacun de leur côté travaillait dur sur les chansons qu'ils interprèteraient devant le public du Dragon Rouge. Sakura était débordé entre: son travail dans une librairie qu'elle avait trouvé, ses séances d'essayage chez Tomoyo parce que bien évidement elle avait insisté pour lui faire ces deux tenus, pour finir elle bossait fort sur ses compositions jusque tard dans la nuit mais n'était jamais satisfaite. Shaolan non plus n'était que très rarement satisfait du résultat que cela donné, parfois il piquait des crises de nerfs tout seul. Pour lui changeait les idées, Eriol le traînait au Dragon Rouge, ce qui le stressait deux voir trois fois plus qu'en temps normal.

La semaine défila à une vitesse hallucinante, mais ça tout le monde le sais, lorsque l'on est très occupés on ne voit pas passer le temps. Sakura ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour le concours du Dragon Rouge, seulement ceux qui savait qu'elle chantait. C'est à dire Tomoyo, Eriol, Toya, Kaho, Yukito et Hikari qu'elle devait appeler pour la prévenir de la date, ce qu'elle fit sans pus tarder.

Au téléphone:

Sakura: Hikari tu fais quoi dans trois jours?

Hikari: Je travail, et oui je ne suis pas en vacance moi.

Sakura: Je parlais du soir, puis je te signal que j'ai trouvé un job de vacance, que je garderais sûrement pour pouvoir financer mes études de journalisme… Enfin je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Alors tu es libre le soir?

Hikari: Oui Bien sur pourquoi?

Sakura: Tu te rappelle je t'avais vaguement parlé d'un concours.

Hikari: Oui, tu veux dire qu c'est ce soir là?

Sakura: T'as deviné juste.

Hikari: Cela se passe où exactement?

Sakura: Au Dragon Rouge.

Hikari: Oui je connais très bien le DJ.

Sakura: Tu connais Daisuke?

Hikari: C'est mon ex-copain.

Sakura: Oups ça va faire des étincelles.

Hikari: Pourquoi?

Sakura: J'ai aussi dit à Yukito de venir!

Hikari: C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes tant? Ne t'en fais donc pas. Avec Daisuke on est resté de bon ami rien de plus, on l'était déjà avant de sortir ensemble puis l'amitié a repris le dessus.

Sakura: Ouf je préfère ça. Comme je n'ai jamais vu Yukito amoureux, c'est la première fois, je en sais pas du tout si il est facilement jaloux ou pas.

Hikari: Je peux te répondre si tu veux. Il y a quelques jour on a été au restaurant, le serveur me faisait les yeux doux. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié, il l'a envoyé bouler en deux secondes. C'était trop drôle, enfin pas pour ce pauvre gars.

Sakura: Le calme Yukito qui perd son sang froid… J'aurais voulus voir ça…

Hikari: Je dois te laisser, j'ai encore du travail. Promis je viendrais te voir au Dragon Rouge.

Sakura: Ok bise +

Le jour J, nos deux correspondants étaient plus que jamais stressés. Ils répétaient, chacun de leur côté, sans relâche. Plus ils s'entraînaient plus l'angoisse leur montaient à la gorge. Une sensation plus que désagréable et aussi excitante.

Sakura reçut, peu avant de partir pour la discothèque, un coup de fil de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Quoi tu n'es pas encore partit?

Sakura: Non mais j'étais sur le point d'y aller justement.

Tomoyo: Bon alors j'arrive à temps, je t'appelle de mon portable, je suis devant chez toi.

Sakura???

Tomoyo: J'ai emprunté la limousine de ma mère.

Sakura: Tomy je suis très touchée mais pourquoi?

Tomoyo: Mais enfin Saki, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui.

Sakura: Pas si grand que ça, je suis trop stressé pour sortir un son correct.

Tomoyo: Bon raccroche et rejoins moi dans la voiture.

Sakura: Ok toute

La salle du Dragon Rouge se remplissait vraiment vite, les amis de Sakura et Shaolan c'étaient réuni à une table non loin de la scène.

Eriol: J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a fait la gaffe de parler de ce soir devant eux?

Hikari: Non tout est ok normalement.

Tomoyo: Mais imaginez une seconde qu'ils se croisent dans les coulissent.

Hikari: Non c'est impossible j'ai discuté avec le DJ qui est un très bon ami à moi, il m'a certifié que les concurrents sont tous dans leur loge lorsque l'un d'eux passe.

Yukito: Qui ça?

Hikari: Mais oui je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois. Enfin bon, pour la finale ça va être chaud, puisqu'à ce moment là, ils auront le droit de voir les interprétations des autres.

Eriol: Oui mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose s'ils découvrent leur identité maintenant, ces échanges postaux ne peuvent pas durer éternellement non plus.

Toya: De quoi êtes vous en train de parlez?

Hikari: Oups

Kaho: Ils t'expliqueront plus tard, ça va commencer.

Daisuke s'avança sur le devant de la scène, puisque ce soir il ne tenait pas seulement le rôle du DJ mais aussi celui du présentateur.

Daisuke: Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!! Ce soir des personnes vont devant vous, interpréter des chansons dont ils sont les auteurs / compositeurs. Le concours se déroulera en deux parties, qui seront notés par le jury composé de quatre membres venant tout droit du grand monde du showbiz et du spectacle de la chanson international. J'arrête de blablater et je laisse place à notre premier candidat Nobuo.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, de chasser le stresse. De toute évidence c'était peine perdu, puisque le simple fait de penser qu'elle va bientôt chanter devant beaucoup de monde la rendait malade puisque sa phobie ressortait plus forte que jamais.

Du côté de la scène, trois personnes venaient de passés, deux d'entre eux avaient malheureusement peu convaincu le jury, et le public sans plus. A présent ce fut Shaolan qui allait chanter. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit sur sa droite, il tourna la tête et put reconnaître tous ces amis. Il tenta de prendre le dessus sur le trac, chose qu'il réussit aussitôt qu'il pris le micro que lui tendait Daisuke.

(Hurt de Thousand Foot Krutch)

Drop the ball, watch it fall far below  
Suck you in, hold your breath  
The undertow creeps in slow  
Everyone owns a gun deep inside  
It's just a matter of how much you let it slide

Drop the ball, watch it fall far below  
Suck you in, hold your breath  
The undertow creeps in slow  
Everyone owns a gun deep inside  
It's just a matter of how much you let it slide

Help me help you they wont be there  
Help me help you they won't see

It hurts when you need me  
And I can't break your fall  
It hurts when you can't see  
And it hurts

Drop the switch, scratch the itch, watch it grow  
Inch by inch, the cutting board, watch it swing to and frau  
Everyone carries one deep inside  
It's just a matter of how much you let it slide

Wash it off, take the loss, let it go  
Take it in, drink it up, we can just take it slow  
Everyone carries one deep inside  
It's just a matter of how much you let it slide

Help me help you they wont be there  
Help me help you they won't see

It hurts when you need me  
And I can't break your fall  
It hurts when you can't see  
And it hurts

It hurts when you need me  
And I can't break your fall  
It hurts when you can't see  
And it hurts

And it hurts when you're lonely  
And I'm standing right beside you there  
And it hurt when you told me  
That you told me that you tried this on your own

Hope you never hurt  
Hope you never cry  
Hope you never lose your way tonight  
Hope you never crumble  
Hope you never fall  
Hope you never throw away the

Drop the ball, watch it fall far below  
Suck you in, hold your breath, watch it swing

It hurts when you need me  
And I can't break your fall  
It hurts when you can't see  
And it hurts

It hurts when you need me  
And I can't break your fall  
It hurts when you can't see  
And it hurts

And it hurts  
And it hurts  
And it hurts  
And it hurts  
And it hurts  
And it hurts

Le public restait sans voix devant la beauté du texte et de la voix de Shaolan. La seconde d'après la salle entière applaudit, ainsi que le jury qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas applaudit un seul des candidats, se contentant de sourire vaguement lorsque cela leurs plaisaient ou encore lors d'un faut pas, un sourire ironique et mesquin voulant dire « qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon gars? »

De son côté Sakura désespérait, elle n'arrivait pas à canalisé son angoisse, elle dialoguait avec elle-même.

Sakura: Aller Saki, après tout tu l'as déjà fait non? Devant toute l'école en plus… Oui mais j'étais masqué. Bon voyons le bon côté des choses, je ne connais personnes dans la salle, enfin si seulement les personnes à qui je tiens le plus… Oh mon dieu je vais me ridiculiser devant eux, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de leur dire de venir… Hé ho ma fille tu parle toute seule la, aller zen en plus tu deviens folle!

Kira, qui doit aller chercher chaque concourants dans leur loge au moment où ils doivent passés, entra donc dans la loge de Sakura pour la prévenir qu'elle devrait être prête dans cinq minute.

Paniqué comme jamais Sakura avancé sur la scène, en direction de Daisuke. Elle pris le micro dans ses mains. Son cœur battait la chamade… Daisuke lança la musique… Sakura ferma les yeux, elle se sentie alors transportait dans un autre monde… Son monde… Elle porta le micro devant sa bouche, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et commença sa chanson.

(My world de SR-71)

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when your sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

La salle applaudit tous charmé par, sa voix, sa musique, ses paroles, Sakura. Mais les gens restaient tout de même plus impressionnés par la prestation de Shaolan que de celle de Sakura.

Le reste des participants défilés. La première partie du concours touché à sa fin. Tous étaient dans leur loge, attendaient les résultats, victime d'une anxiété monstrueuse. Au bout de dix minutes, Daisuke alla personnellement annoncés aux quatre personnes qu'elles étaient qualifiées. Pour les autres, moins chanceux et surtout moins doués, ce fut Kira qui alla leur parler, ainsi que les réconforter.

Chacun leur tour, ils arrivèrent sur la scène afin que le public sache qui restait et qui partait. Tous les quatre se trouvaient face aux spectateurs et écoutait vaguement ce que Daisuke pouvait dire.

Daisuke: La première partie finie, voici nos quatre finalistes. Seulement, bien qu'ils sont tous aussi bon les uns que les autres, il n'y a qu'une place. Pour vous, mais aussi pour eux-mêmes ils vont donner le meilleur d'eux. Nos finalistes sont donc: Nobuo, Lionel, Sachiko et Haruka. Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez les applaudir bien fort. Le concours reprend dans un quart d'heure. Le temps pour vous et les participants de faire une pause.

A l'entente des noms des finalistes, deux d'entre eux sursautèrent, se retournèrent… Un temps de réaction… et… juste au moment où Daisuke venait de finir son discours et le public dispersait au quatre coin de la salle.

Sakura et Shaolan: TOI ICI? J'y crois pas c'est toi Haruka/Lionel?!

Sakura et Shaolan: Bon stop en parlant en même temps on y arrivera jamais.

Sakura et Shaolan: --'

Shaolan: Alors ça c'est la meilleur! Ma meilleure ennemie est ma correspondante secrète !! C'est le monde à l'envers!

A cette instant, ils sentirent toute la haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avant ressurgirent de nulle part.

Sakura: Ennemi? Je croyais qu'on était « ami » maintenant non? Où tu as la mémoire courte? Ou alors j'ai une autre hypothèse, ton cerveau est tellement petit qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour la mémoire!

Il ignora la dernière réplique qui le blessa quelque peu.

Shaolan: Alors pourquoi le soir du bal es-tu partie?

Sakura: Je ne savais pas que c'était toi…

Shaolan: Et alors moi non plus, mais moi je tenais à cette amie que je m'étais faite par de simple courrier. Apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque.

Sakura: Je…

Shaolan: Laisse moi finir! En plus je viens de réaliser que j'ai confié mes sentiments les plus profonds, mes secrets que jamais personnes d'autre n'a su à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu dois bien rire de moi maintenant. En tout cas je m'aperçois que nous ne pourrons jamais être ami ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Là on pouvait dire, Sakura avait le cœur décomposé après ce que Shaolan venait de dire, il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Sakura: Ca y est t'as fini de vider ton sac? Tu me détestes à ce point? Je ne comprends pas. Ces derniers temps on était pourtant de bon amis non? Par courrier on se confier tout, quand je conversais avec « Lionel » j'avais l'impression que je le connaissais depuis longtemps, et c'est le cas, puisque maintenant que je sais que c'est toi. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir en me reprochant tout ça. C'est vrai je suis parti, mais tu ne connais pas la vraie raison.

Shaolan: Alors c'est quoi cette raison?

Sakura: Comme tu as si bien su le dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je confirai mes secrets à quelqu'un comme toi.

Shaolan: C'est vrai et puis tu sais quoi je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je te déteste tant!

Sakura: C'est bizarre parce que moi aussi!

Shaolan: Ne viens même plus me parler!

Sakura: Comme si j'en avais l'intention.

Shaolan: Pff dégage tu bloc le chemin!

Sakura n'y tenant plus partit en courant, le cœur plus que brisée, dans sa loge. A quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, leur amis c'étant avancés pour les salués avaient par la même occasion était témoin de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Shaolan se retourna vers eux, descendit de la scène, à ce moment là, il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

PAM

Tomoyo venait de le gifler de toutes ces forces. Cette claque, il l'a sentit passés, et sacrément bien en plus.

Shaolan: 00?

Tomoyo: Réfléchie bien, tu vas vite trouver. Maintenant retourne te préparer pour la finale!

Shaolan ne demanda pas son reste. Dans le couloir il entendit des sanglots. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit. La porte était entrouverte, en ne faisant pas de bruit il regarda à l'intérieure. Son cœur de déchira à la vue de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré les apparences. Il courut jusqu'à sa loge, se saisit d'un objet et recommença sa course jusqu'à trouvé Daisuke.

Sakura pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel avec elle. Elle croyait le connaître, de toute évidence c'était une erreur de pensée qu'un ennemi pourrait devenir un ami. Sans oublier qu'elle était aussi atrocement en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle était aussi méchante que lui l'avait été? Elle aurait dû se conduire avec plus de maturité et non partir au quart de tour comme une petite collégienne. Et puis lui avoir dit tout ça alors qu'elle ne le pensait pas, enfin, elle ne le pensait plus. La colère l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Qui aurait pu se douter que Shaolan et Lionel ne faisait qu'une personne? (XD oui je sais tout le monde XD)

Le concours reprenait, pas question pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se laisser aller à cause de ses sentiments confus. Le maître mot était « concentration ».

Shaolan, Sakura et Sachiko, des coulisses, regardait la prestation de Nobuo.

Sakura: J'aime beaucoup sa chanson.

Sachiko: Oui mais je trouve que le refrain est un peu répétitif et surtout vide, ou plutôt plat, oui c'est ça, sa chanson est plate.

Sakura: C'est vrai mais on doit quand même admettre qu'il a une belle voix.

Sachiko: Oui sinon il ne serait pas arrivé jusque là.

Sakura: Ah sa chanson est finie. Le jury ne semble pas emballé regarde.

Sachiko: Oui, apparemment il a remarqué puisque sa mine est décomposée.

Daisuke: C'est au tour de Lionel de se battre pour la première place et donc la victoire. Au dernier moment il a changé de titre, espérons qu'il ai fait le bon choix.

Shaolan quitta les coulisses pour chanter son ultime chance de remporté la victoire, mais cette chanson ne représentait pas qu'un simple victoire pour lui, elle signifié autre chose…

(The truth de Good Charlotte)

So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
[x2

I want the truth

So this is you  
You're talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Just say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
[x2

I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside  
But I don't wanna live this lie

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts  
I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no

Tout le long de la chanson, Shaolan pensait à Sakura. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il regrettait amèrement la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve en vers elle. En découvrant qu'elle était Haruka, il aurait être fou de joie et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais non, lui il a préféré la rabaissé, se disputer avec elle comme autrefois. Pourtant après toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés, leur nouvelle amitié en dehors de la correspondance, ils étaient attachés tout les deux par un lien puissant…Et lui avait tout gâché… Tout détruit… Il avait détruit ce qui avait été si dure à construire…

Sakura se demandait pourquoi il avait changé au dernier moment. Bizarrement elle se sentait visée par la chanson. Elle y voyait dedans comme une façon pour lui de s'excuser. Comment ne pas pardonner à son âme sœur? Ou plutôt la moitié de son âme? Puisqu'en lui dévoilant tous ses secret dans les lettres, aussi après tout leurs agréables moment passés ensemble et pourtant sans savoir la vérité sur leur identité. Elle lui avait confié la moitié de son âme… Elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Puisqu'il s'était excusé, elle en ferait autant… Elle sortit de sa poche un cd, le tendit à Daisuke qui comprit aussitôt.

Daisuke: Haruka viens elle aussi de changer de programme, cela lui portera-il autant de chance qu'à Lionel? La réponse maintenant! Haruka c'est à toi de jouer!

(Someone's watching over me de Hilary Duff)

Found myself today, oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back, voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say what you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that red light, and it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone, and right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
For leaving yourself and you'll find  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over, someone's watching over, someone's watching over me  
Yeah yeah  
Oh oh someone's watching over me

Sakura attendit que les applaudissements cessent pour partir et laisser la place à Sachiko qui était la dernière participante à la finale du concours. Une fois dans les coulisses, elle chercha Shaolan du regard. Ce dernier était à l'autre bout, derrière le rideau de la scène, le regard dans le vague.

Sakura: Hum

Shaolan leva les yeux vers elle, lorsqu'il la reconnu son expression passa de l'amour à la tristesse en passant par l'angoisse de lui parlait après tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

Shaolan: Ecoute Sakura, je…

Sakura: Non cette fois ci c'est moi qui vais commencer.

Shaolan: …

Sakura: Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça, je le regrette beaucoup parce que la vérité c'est que…

Shaolan: Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis deux fois plus en fautes que toi, c'est moi qui ai entamé cette dispute. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais j'étais dérouté, de savoir que la fille que j'aimais étais aussi mon ancienne ennemi juré, sans compter que j'ai pris conscience que justement je t'aimais pas seulement parce que tu étais Haruka, mais aussi parce que tu es Sakura, cela explique mon sentiment de bien être en ta présence, à chaque fois je me persuadé le contraire, mais maintenant je sais. Je t'aime Sakura

Sakura: Je… Je…

Shaolan: Je t'en prie dis quelque chose…

Le choc dû à l'émotion qu'a produit la déclaration de Shaolan la laissait sans voix, alors elle se rapprocha pour l'enlaçait avec tendresse. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un les interrompit.

Daisuke: Hum! Vous venez on va donnez le nom du gagnant.

Sakura et Shaolan: Oui

Avant de sortir des coulisses, Sakura murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Shaolan ces quelques mots: Je t'aime. Ce qui eut pour effet son brutal changement de couleur de visage devenu rouge écrevisse.

Un des membres du jury donna une enveloppe, qui contenait le classement des quatre finalistes, à Daisuke.

Daisuke: Donc voilà les résultats tant attendus par tous. En quatrième place nous avons Nobuo ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Nobu tu pourras retenter ta chance une autre fois. Pour la troisième place Sachiko, tu es très doué Sachi tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire connaître. En ce qui concerne les deux derniers participants, le jury a eu beaucoup de mal à les départager donc ils demandent un duo pour voir qui des deux est le meilleur. Haruka, Lionel avez-vous une chanson que vous pourriez chanter à deux?

Shaolan: Oui

Sakura: Ah bon?

Shaolan: Oui j'ai la musique, et un début de parole, en faite il nous faudrait quelques minutes pour la finir. C'est possible.

Daisuke: Je vous donne dix minutes.

Sakura: Ok!

Dans la loge de Shaolan, ils travaillaient tout les deux sur les paroles qu'ils manquaient pour finir la chanson.

Shaolan: Alors t'en penses quoi?

Sakura: C'est super, mais regarde pour le refrain on pourrait mettre ça là, et cette phrase en couplet avec celle la.

Shaolan: Oé c'est mieux comme ça. Qui commence?

Sakura: A toi l'honneur!

Shaolan: XD Trop aimable!

Sakura: Et son orchestre! (Seule ceux qui auront vu le sketch de Michelle Laroque et Pierre Palmade pourront comprendre XD)

Daisuke: Les dix minutes sont passées! Nos deux chouchous vont chanter l'ultime chanson qui décidera de leur destin.

(Le chemin de Kyo et Sita)

(Shaolan)

Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Les mains glacées... jusqu'à l'ongle

(Sakura)  
Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé... à la longue

(Sakura et Shaolan)  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
Encore

(Sakura)  
Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié rempli de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte

(Shaolan)  
Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis l'étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde...comme on est seul

(Sakura)

On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
Encore

Tous les amis, ici présent, du nouveau couple pensaient la même chose, cette chanson leur correspondait tout à fait quand on connaît leur passé rempli de colère et maintenant d'amour après les quelques épreuves traversés.

Le public semblait bluffé par le talent des deux jeunes gens, quant au jury, il n'en revenait pas du tout. Après plusieurs minutes de débats entre les membres du jury, le résultat fut annoncé.

Daisuke: On n'a jamais vu une compétition aussi serrée que celle-ci! On en reparlera encore longtemps au Dragon Rouge! Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir, sans plus tarder je vais révéler le nom du grand gagnant ou de la grande gagnante! Donc la personne qui remporte la première place au concours d'auteur compositeur interprète de la célèbre discothèque Dragon Rouge est… attention roulement de tambour XD…Sachez que tout les deux, vous avez étaient épatent… La première place revient à Lionel! Mille fois bravo!! Haruka, tu as été une candidate exceptionnelle, cela c'est joué à peu de chose près.

Sakura quelque peu déçu d'avoir perdu après être arrivée jusqu'à ce stade du concours, se repris bien vite et sauta dans les bras de Shaolan pour le féliciter, pour lui montrer aussi qu'elle était fière de lui.

Dehors, tout le monde félicitaient encore Shaolan heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec ceux qu'il aimait. La seule ombre au tableau lui pesait sur le cœur, il n'en avait pas encore parlait à Sakura, pour la simple raison qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps, justement le temps il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Voulant lui dire au plus vite, Shaolan proposa à Sakura de restait chez lui ce soir même. Assis autour de la table, le silence de Shaolan devenait pesant.

Sakura: Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais absolument me dire?

Shaolan: Ben, en faite je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je dois prendre la tête de mon clan, normalement j'aurai du partir dans quatre jour le temps de finir de tout régler ici, mais finalement ma mère veut pouvoir m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir le plus tôt possible.

Sakura: Tu essais de me dire quoi là exactement?

Shaolan: Je pars demain à destination de Hong-Kong.

Sakura: Quoi? Mais ça veux dire que…

Shaolan: Non, il n'est pas question que l'on se sépare, c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux me suivre à Hong-Kong?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas, ma vie est ici au Japon, il y a ma famille, mes amis… Il y a aussi l'école de journalisme que je voulais faire ici. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à pouvoir tout abandonner ce que j'ai ici, au Japon.

Shaolan: Qui te parles d'abandonner? A Hong-Kong il y a une école de journalisme très réputé, et tu pourras utiliser le jet privée quand bon te semble pour revenir à Tomoéda.

Sakura: Je ne sais pas… Je… Peux-tu me laisser jusqu'à demain matin pour y réfléchir?

Shaolan: Oui tout ce que tu voudras…

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite, le temps de se remettre les idées en places. Elle se retourna sur le côté et surprise… Shaolan dormait torse nu à côté d'elle. Alors elle se rappela les derniers évènements de la veille. Après avoir parlé de la proposition de Shaolan, Sakura tombait de sommeil. Comme le canapé était très inconfortable pour y dormir, ils avaient dormis tout les deux dans le lit de Shaolan. Pour revenir à la proposition de ce dernier, il fallait qu'elle lui donne sa réponse au plus vite.

Sakura: Shao, réveil toi!

Shaolan: huum… J'ai encore…sommeil…..

Sakura: Shaooooo!! Tu préfères un verre d'eau glacé renversé sur ta tête?

Shaolan: Heu non finalement je me réveil, regarde je pète la forme…… --

Sakura: Ouai je vois ça.

Shaolan: Tu as réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir?

Sakura: C'est oui…

Shaolan: Oui quoi?

Sakura: Oui je viens avec toi!

Shaolan lui sourit, puis l'embrassa passionnément… Pour eux c'est une nouvelle vie qui venait tout juste de commençait. Biensur qu'à l'avenir ils auront quelques problèmes comme un mariage envisageables? Des enfants? Des ex qui reviennent à la charge? Enfin bon, ça c'est une autre histoire…

The End!!


End file.
